Overcoming the Storm Inside
by jerinshepherd
Summary: Elsa has thawed Arendelle with Anna's help, but that's only the beginning of learning what it means to be in control of herself, to be queen, and to be free. Elsa is becoming the sister she's always wanted to be. But not all is well; many citizens of Arendelle and one disgraced noble in particular are wary of Elsa's rule and will do anything to get her off the throne.
1. The Great Thaw

**It's been a long time since I wrote anything other than essays for school and poetry, so if anyone reads this constructive criticism and any kind of advice is very much ****welcome****! **

_Crack!_ "Where is the Queen?!" a booming voice demanded as the door to the royal chambers slammed against the wall, heavy wood on stone. "Ah! Witch! Sorceress! How _dare_ you return here, how _dare_ you poison us with your presence - "

"Lord Westerguard!" Kai shouted, cutting the man off. "Keep a civil tongue in your head!"

Startled and a bit frightened, Queen Elsa jumped up from her chair and peered nervously at the unwelcome visitor. _Lord Westerguard._ She had heard of him, the former admiral, though she had never met him personally, as her father was still alive and she was still locked in her rooms when he was discharged. Big and imposing, the man had a fierce dark moustache and small, glinting dark eyes. The corner of his mouth twitched - a tick, Elsa assumed, that came with his rage, for he bared his teeth in a stormy snarl. Overall, Elsa was uncomfortably reminded of the thugs from Weselton when they had been trying to kill her. She drew herself up to her full height, proud and regal, and looked the man in the eye. Only then did she notice the two men soft-footing it to either side of the former admiral, both carrying crossbows loaded at their sides.

Kai's face turned deep red then white with fury. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?" he roared. "Is this _treason_, my Lord?!"

"Treason?! Surely you don't mean to keep this - this witch, this _abomination_ - as our queen!" The small eyes widened - Lord Westerguard truly was surprised by Kai's anger. Looking lost for only a second, he waved his men back and stood straighter, a cool, collected mask falling on his face. Impassive. "Very well, Kai, I see getting this menace out of the way at once would turn out poorly for me. Perhaps once you see that the public will most certainly not accept her as Arendelle's monarch, you'll change your mind." With a disgusted glance at Elsa, he backed out of the room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Shaking, Elsa fell back to her seat, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Troubled, Kai sat on a chair opposite her.

"Your Majesty," he began, "I urge you not to let that scoundrel's words affect you. He has ever been a coward. Merely because his fear of the unknown, of your magic, blinds him to the truth, that does not mean that the rest of Arendelle feels the same. Address them at once, with the thaw still fresh in their minds this last hour, and I believe all will be forgiven." The faithful steward spoke with complete confidence, but his eyes were troubled. Most, he believed, if not all, would be forgiven - and perhaps all, in time.

"I know, Kai, I know. I will speak to the people at once." Elsa leaned against the arm of her chair and rested her head against her hand. "It's just that so much has happened all at once… I thought my sister _died_ today. Because of me."

"Yes, Your Majesty. It is most unfortunate." Kai hesitated, momentarily unsure of

himself in his relationship with the newly-crowned queen. Then he reminded himself of the years he had spent tutoring her in how to run a kingdom after her parents' demise, and of the fact that she no longer had a father and was still, despite her great strength, a young woman. "I'm so very sorry all this has happened to you, Queen Elsa." She looked up, surprised and, he thought, faintly hopeful to have someone reaching out to her. "I believe that, after this, you will have time to rest and recover, and discover your new life, where you are free to be yourself."

Elsa blinked back tears - not something she normally suffered from! - and nodded. "I should prepare my speech," she said, bracing herself to rise.

"Ah - about that," Kai interrupted. "I know something that may help you." At the Queen's encouraging look, Kai went on, "When the late King first told me about your powers - you were perhaps four or five - I began to search the royal library and discreetly asked around for oral folktales in hopes of finding anything that might explain _why_ you have such powers. It turns out, magic runs in your family." Elsa gasped, staring wide-eyed. "In an old, faded tome I found record that your many greats-grandfather, Agvaldr the First, could control ice and snow even as you do. He was the first of his line to become royalty. I'm afraid the stories do not reflect well on him, but since then, several descendants of the royal line have had magic, and only occasionally magic of a prosperous kind. You are the first, as far as I know, to control ice since Agvaldr himself. I think that telling your subjects that magic has run in your family would be wise - though perhaps do not mention Agvaldr by name."

The Queen nodded slowly, her eyes out of focus. "Yes. I see what you mean, Kai. This is not a strange curse, but something that has happened before and never brought our kingdom undue harm. Thank you." She looked up at him, that he may see her earnestness. "But tell me, Kai, why didn't my father say anything of this to me?"

"Your Majesty, I would be happy to answer that question for you another time. I beg you not to ask it of me now." Kai was now the one looking into the middle distance, his face, perfectly capable of donning the impassive mask of servitude, now creased with lines of worry.

Frowning, Elsa nodded again. His answer troubled her, but she trusted in his wisdom and loyalty to her. Rising at last, Elsa took a deep breath and formed the thoughts that she would say to her people and the foreign diplomats among them who had suffered her winter. "See to it that Anna and the Royal Guard are ready," she ordered quietly.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

As Kai left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him, Elsa timidly stepped to the great windowed door opposite and peered through it to the balcony and the courtyard beyond. It was reminiscent of her coronation day, and she only hoped this address would ultimately turn out better.

Anna had only just finished braiding her hair and tying it off with a sapphire silk ribbon when Kai knocked on the door and called her name. She did a quiet victory dance, gleeful that she had managed to be ready on time! "I'm coming!" she answered him, taking a last look at herself in her full-length mirror. She'd set aside her usual green array for today in favour of a deep sapphire dress with silver trim, in honour of Elsa's gift. The rouge and violet rosemaling complemented her fiery hair, and she thought without vanity that she looked quite nice in it. Dashing out the door, and tripping, she snagged Kai's arm and exclaimed, "Come on, let's go," not even giving herself or him a chance to breathe before dragging him off to Elsa's balcony.

"Glad to see your recent adventures haven't dampened your exuberant spirits," Kai observed dryly even as he struggled to keep up. Anna only squealed, still basking in the joy of having her sister back, body and mind and heart.

Opening the door to Elsa's chambers, Anna saw that the squad of the Royal Guard was already there, six preparing to flank Elsa during her speech on the balcony and four already stationed inside, their backs to the far wall and their gaze on the door Anna and Kai entered through. Elsa herself was leaning lightly against the balcony doors, seeming to take deep breaths. Dazzling still in her ice dress, she had redone her hair so that while the braid still hung neatly over her left shoulder, enough had been left loose that it softly framed her face. Coming up to stand beside her sister and lay a hand on her shoulder, Anna saw that Elsa had also added artificial colour to her cheeks. It made her look warmer, gentler, less like an ethereal ice princess. Anna supposed that was a good thing, although _she_ would always love the _real_ Elsa!

Glancing up, Elsa smiled when she saw her sister. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks - so do you," Anna answered, smiling warmly in return. She and Elsa hadn't really had a chance to talk things over yet, but Anna did not feel nervous anymore. She and Elsa, whatever may be said and done, were sisters, full of love. "But then, you always look beautiful. Me, well, I'm glad you haven't seen me when I first wake up in the morning!" Anna quipped, grinning jauntily.

Elsa laughed, some of the tension draining out of her shoulders. "Oh Anna - you have no idea! I think we'll have to see who has the worst bedhead - actually, no, let's not!"

Anna gaped. "_You_?! Well, you think you know a person!" The sisters laughed again, then naturally composed themselves into the regality befitting their positions, the warmth remaining in their eyes.

Serious now, Elsa nodded once to herself, and asked, "Are we ready?" When everyone present answered in the affirmative - the guards, a handful of servants who had known Elsa since she was small, and the representatives from Corona and Halvarden who came for the coronation - Elsa took one last deep breath and opened wide the doors. Striding forward confidently, she stopped at the edge of the balcony and looked out at the assembled people. Prestigious guests had a section of the courtyard cordoned off for themselves, and the people of Arendelle filled the rest of it. Remembering Anna's laughter and easy manner of moments ago, Elsa felt a small smile soften her face. _It's going to be all right,_ she thought.

Anna hadn't known that the Coronan royalty and the Lord and Lady from Halvarden would be with them for Elsa's speech, but she supposed it made sense. They had family ties with Corona, and generations-old alliances with Halvarden. Their presence, along with that of the castle staff, would make Elsa more relatable to those assembled below. It was a tactic Anna herself would never have thought of, and she was grateful for both Elsa's strategic mind and Kai's attention to detail. She would _not_ lose her sister to a bunch of panicky people who didn't understand her!

As Anna took her place beside Elsa, slightly back and to the right, she saw that her sister was still trembling slightly. Taking a deep breath, Elsa began.

"Loyal subjects of Arendelle, allies and friends, I come before you today to properly thank you for attending my coronation, and to apologize for the events that followed." Elsa was grateful that her voice seemed to be carrying well, despite the sudden dryness of her throat. It wasn't easy, admitting the havoc she had caused, albeit unintentionally. That, and openly confessing what had been the greatest secret of her life.

"You see, friends, I have kept a great secret from you. For as long as I can remember, I have been able to summon forth ice and snow with only a flick of the wrist. My father, in his wisdom, chose to conceal my magic until such a time as I was able to control it. However, the methods he chose were flawed, and the disaster you witnessed beginning at my coronation was the consequence. My magic was out of control. I have failed you and I endangered your lives. For that, I am most deeply sorry." Elsa hung her head, the truth of her own words stinging. The crowd before her seemed to be collectively holding its breath. "No more!" Elsa called resoundingly. "You shall never again experience such cold and injury at my hands. We will immediately set about restoring and recompensing anything damaged in the sudden winter! I never meant to bring such a curse on you, and Anna, here, as you have no doubt heard by now, has taught me the secret to melting the ice." Elsa drew her sister close to her in a one-armed embrace, the princess blushing as she gave a tentative wave to the crowd, which cheered wildly for her. Although no one knew the princesses who had been locked in the closed gates of the castle, everyone knew of the courageous Princess Anna who had braved the mountains and restored the summer. Smiling now, Elsa continued. "I have good news for you, my subjects, my allies! Although it has been long forgotten, magic has been part of the lineage of Arendellian royalty for uncounted generations! It's true," she affirmed, seeing the shocked upturned faces. "Magic has not hurt us before, and indeed has sometimes helped us grow. I assure you, my people, I will see our kingdom grow!" Wild cheers rose up again at this statement, and though she wondered if it were simply buoyancy at the thaw, Elsa couldn't help but feel warmed by the support of her people. Under the general ebullience of the masses, however, Elsa could hear faint grumblings of dissent. Well, that would have to be addressed at a later date. For now, best to capitalize on the acceptance of the majority. "A final announcement," Elsa cried out as the cheers once again faded. "You are all invited into the courtyard once more, tomorrow at high noon. It will be a holiday - hot cocoa and glogg on us - and, most importantly," Elsa added quickly, cutting off cheers before they came, "bring ice skates!" The crowd erupted, overjoyed as many fears about their Queen melted as quickly as the fjord had thawed. With a regal wave to the people, Elsa stepped back from the balcony rail and turned to retreat into her chambers. The royal and noble guests followed, flanked by the Royal Guard. The servants entered the castle through adjoining balconies into other rooms, and, as Elsa had requested prior to the event, the wide glass doors were left open.

Tearing up, Anna embraced her sister, squeezing too tight in her exuberance. "Elsa, that was great! They love you! Wait, what - you said magic runs in the _family_? Why didn't _I_ know this?" Anna had stepped back to look at her sister, but still clung tightly to her arm as if she might suddenly disappear.

"Anna," Elsa chided, "our _guests_." Seeing Anna blush at the reminder that they were playing hostess, she quickly added, "I didn't know about the family lineage until recently either. We'll talk later."

Smiling joyfully again, Anna silently agreed. They had a _lot_ to talk about. She and Elsa thanked the foreigners for their presence and asked them to please forgive them for not inviting them to stay for dinner that night, but would they perhaps understand that much preparation for the next day needed to be done. Princess Rapunzel and Prince Consort Eugene accepted this explanation graciously, and Rapunzel flashed Anna a quick smile. Lord Deklon and Lady Avala of Halvarden courteously responded that it was just as well; they were eager to get back to their estate. Once that was settled, the guests and guards were dismissed and the sisters retired to Elsa's more private bedchamber, having nothing in mind other than simply talking and enjoying each other's company. Neither could bear to be separated just then.

Neither Elsa, her supporters, nor her guards saw that as she had retreated from the balcony, Lord Westerguard had scowled after her from the edge of the courtyard, shadows deepening the frown he wore and darkening his narrowed eyes entirely.


	2. Warming Hearts

Anna eagerly dashed down the too-familiar halls of the castle to meet Elsa in her room as they'd planned. Dinner had been a quiet affair, just the two of them. They'd snuck glances at each other, barely saying a word, and Anna had seen the mingled fearfulness and relief in her sister's eyes when Elsa looked at her. She knew Elsa must have been imagining a frozen, lost Anna. Actually, she was certain this was the case, because every so often Anna herself would look up to make sure Elsa was still there, that the doors were open, Elsa was back, and the last few days hadn't been a dream. When it seemed that neither sister would be able to break the awkwardness of thirteen years of silence, Elsa had suggested that perhaps they could both use a rest. "You're not gonna just walk away without telling me _anything_, are you?" Anna had asked in disbelief. Elsa had shaken her head, sadness and exhaustion creating weary lines in her young face. "No," she'd answered. "Let's each bathe and take a breather - and you can join me in my room this evening, and we'll talk?"

Anna had enthusiastically agreed, _so_ ready for a little relaxation after the whole almost-dying thing, and Hans's betrayal, and the deathly cold race down from the mountains that morning - it had been a _very_ full day! However, the best part about Elsa's suggestion was, of course, that Anna would be allowed into her room for the first time in forever. And suddenly, there it was.

Stopping abruptly, Anna raised her fist and paused, remembering all the times she'd tried this before. Her hesitation lasted only a second before her indomitable determination and stubborn optimism took over, and screwing up her face she knocked. Smiling hopefully now, she couldn't help but squeal when Elsa called "Come in!" and she dashed through the door.

The room was disappointingly normal, Anna thought as she looked around. A grand bed just like the one she had, except that it was a mahogany frame with quilts of blue like the night sky rather than the summer-y pink-and-green of her own bedspread. There was a nightstand, a desk, several unnecessarily tall and elegant chairs that royalty seemed to favour for some reason, and… a bookshelf. _That's different, _Anna thought. It was overflowing with books and scrolls, and Anna didn't think she'd read that much in her life.

Elsa was waiting nervously by the window seat. She smiled tremulously when her sister entered, and Anna wasted no time in crossing the room to stand beside her. When Elsa sat, her back to the window and the view of the lavender sky, Anna sat beside her and looked expectant. "So…" Elsa began, wringing her hands and finding that she was at a loss for words. Eloquent, official letters to foreign royalty she'd never met? Elsa had mastered that years ago. This, however, this vulnerability - it was entirely new.

"So?" Anna prompted.

"I… I don't know where to start," the older sister confessed, grasping around in her mind for words that would explain everything to her beloved Anna. The coronation? No, no, the shutting of the gates. Or no, wait - the ice powers, the injury - _How can I even begin to explain all this? _she wondered bleakly.

"How about… the ice powers? Eighteen years is a LONG time for me not to know such a big secret!"

Ah, there it was, Anna had provided the place to start. "Actually Anna, you used to know about my magic. When we were kids - "

"Wait, _what_?"

"When we were kids," Elsa continued patiently, smiling, "we played together all the time. You know that, I guess, but some of your memories have been… changed. You see, you always woke me up in the night to play - and building snowmen, even in the middle of summer, was a particular favoured activity of yours. So we would rush down to the great hall, and I would create our own little winter wonderland to play in. On… on one particular night, I was showing off a new skill - I turned the whole room into a skating rink! That was the night everything went wrong - you were jumping into piles of snow as I created them, and I… I slipped. I fell, and when I tried to catch you I struck you in the head with my magic. That's when you got the white streak in your hair." Anna, who had been listening with wide eyes and an open mouth, reached up and touched the spot on her head where the streak used to be. "I cried for mama and papa and held you until they came. Papa took us to the trolls - I never asked how he knew they could help. The eldest troll, I forget his name, removed the magic from your head - in order to be sure he had gotten all the magic, he removed your memory of it as well. Rather than leave you without memories of us at all, though, he replaced your memories with ones that could have happened without magic - us building snowmen outside instead of in the castle, for example. For that, I was grateful - especially when Papa took me away from you! I didn't want… I didn't want you to think I never loved you." Elsa's voice broke, and Anna reached out and held her as tears streaked down both of their faces. "I thought… I thought it was best for us to be apart, I thought you would be safer - oh, Anna! Forgive me!"

"So that's what you meant," Anna whispered thickly, "on the mountain, when you said you were trying to protect me… Elsa, of course I forgive you. You're my sister, and you did it because you _love_ me. I won't pretend it didn't hurt," she admitted, her voice growing stronger, "but we're together again, and _that_ is what matters. The past is gone. And now we can learn to be sisters and best friends."

Elsa smiled, still shuddering with hiccuping sobs. Anna's words reminded her of how she had felt on the mountain, except now, she wasn't running from the past and shutting it out but was taking power over her life to shape a brighter future. A future with her sister by her side. "Anna," she said. "You've always been my best friend."

Anna smiled tearfully up at her, shivering a bit as Elsa hadn't thought to light a fire. Getting up, Elsa snagged a thick comforter from the foot of her bed and returned to wrap it around herself and her sister. Sighing, Elsa told Anna briefly of all that had happened in the years with the gates shut, of her paralyzing fear during her coronation and subsequent flight, and of the attempted assassination and her imprisonment. At this last bit Anna was outraged, which Elsa in her weariness found amusing. Finally, she mentioned Kai's discovery about their family lineage. "That," she yawned, "is something I want to look into, maybe in the morning."

* * *

Several days after the Great Thaw, Elsa collapsed wearily onto the divan in the royal library. Finally, the last of the foreign dignitaries were leaving, and her buzzing thoughts could calm. A smile crept across the queen's face, and she breathed a contended sigh. _You see, Father? Mother? I did it,_ she thought. _I thought I was a monster, and all of them almost did as well, but now nearly all of them have assured me that Arendelle will face no awful consequences for my actions. These ambassadors… they even seem to _like_ me, _she observed with widening eyes. Like her? The Snow Queen? How did they see something other than a monster?

Anna burst into the room, interrupting her musings. "Finally!" the princess exclaimed, "I thought you'd _never_ be done with all those meetings!" Collapsing onto the couch next to her sister, Anna put her feet up on the low table and grinned. Then she quickly put her feet down, grin fading at Elsa's annoyed look, which Elsa didn't hide quickly enough. Biting her lip and glancing fleetingly at her sister, Anna continued, "Uh, so… do you, um, want to do anything? You know, since you have some free time now?"

Worried that she'd upset her sister, Elsa quickly agreed. "I'd love to." Anna glanced up hopefully, and Elsa felt her worry melt away. "I'd love to, Anna," she repeated. "I have so much time to make up for with you! What would you like to do?"

A mischievous grin forming on her face, the princess answered, "Well, we've already got a snowman, so how about this…"

A few hours later, the sisters were racing at a breakneck pace in a zigzag path up the mountains bordering their home. Much more comfortable on Snowflake than Elsa was on her horse, Summer, Anna was leading the way - and besides that, she was the only one who knew where they were going! Having never ridden outside her own castle grounds, Elsa was gripping the reins fearfully, every muscle tense. "Anna!" she called, the wind tearing her voice, "this is dangerous!" Anna showed no signs that she'd heard her. A few minutes later, Anna reigned her horse in abruptly, causing the poor beast to snort and stamp while Elsa tried not to run straight into them and cause Summer to spook.

"Here we are!" Anna crowed, her shoulders thrown back proudly. "Isn't this nice?"

Elsa gasped at the splendid view. From here, they could see down into the fjord and beyond, into the open sea. Vivid green, pine-covered mountainous terrain surrounded them on all sides, and the summer sun illuminated the land with brilliant colour, so that each branch and leaf and sparkle on the water seemed sharp-edged and distinct. A warm breeze wafted over them, though if they travelled any higher the air would likely turn cool.

Anna was already dismounting, pulling bundled packages out of her saddlebags even as she tied her horse off to a nearby tree. Following suit, Elsa led her horse to a patch of grass to graze on, although the clearing they had stopped in was so small it hardly deserved that name. Elsa turned back to her sister to find that Anna was spreading a thin red-and-white checkered blanket on the ground, and hastily gathering up the cloth bundles. Seeing Elsa watching, she cheerfully exclaimed, "Ta-dah! We're having a picnic!"

Holding her hand to her mouth as she laughed warmly, Elsa hiked over to her sister and sat beside her on the blanket. She began helping Anna unwrap all the little bundles, revealing a quaint lunch of pork buns, fresh fruit, and a guilty amount of sweets. Soon the two sisters were chatting and laughing, talking about nothing much. Anna began a story about how she'd played a prank on their old nanny, which Elsa one-upped with a story about how she had out-witted her tutor once.

"Yeah?" Anna demanded, rising to the challenge. "Well, top this! When I was eleven, Cook told me that she wouldn't be giving me any more chocolate in the evenings after dinner. Mama and Papa wouldn't take my side, so I snuck into the kitchens one night and stole Cook's favourite rolling pin. When Mama found out the next day and made me give it back - Cook didn't even have time to miss it! - I snuck in the next night and rearranged EVERYTHING. I mean, _everything_! I put the pots where the spoons were and the flour where the eggs were, and, for good measure, I ate some chocolate. Cook had a fit when she saw, and Mama made me play outside for the next two days." Elsa was looking at Anna with raised eyebrows and a stunned smirk on her face. Suddenly sheepish, Anna continued, "I didn't care about the chocolate that much, not really. It's just… I didn't like feeling ignored, you know? The kitchen was one of those places that was always open to me, until, then, it wasn't." She glanced away, fingers nervously pulling at the grass. Despite her open personality, she hadn't had much opportunity lately to share her feelings and longings with others. It felt strange. _A nice kind of strange though,_ she realized, turning back to Elsa with a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Elsa sighed wistfully. "I wish that mother and father had spent more time with you… that _I_ could have spent more time with you. We all did the best we could, but…"

"Hey, it's okay," Anna told her quickly. "Mama and Papa did spend a lot of time with me - more with you, and more still running the country, but I never doubted their love for me. You either," she added as an afterthought. "I was sad and hurt when you shut me out, but Mama and Papa tried to explain it to me as best they could.. and when you started to shut them out, I was too worried about you to be hurt." Seeing Elsa's glum look, she changed the subject. "Hey Elsa," Anna said lightly, "I've been wondering something for a day or two now." Elsa glanced up, the clouds beginning to clear from her eyes. "Why is Olaf so excited about summer? I mean, seriously - he _sang a song_ about it when we met him! Do you know? You must, right? - I mean, you made him! And your horse is called Summer too!"

Startled, Elsa grinned, looking a little sheepish. "I didn't realize Olaf's elation over summer was quite that strong. Olaf is a relic of our childhood, and I guess… I guess summer just reminds me so much of _you_. The warmth, the gentleness, the beauty…" The elder sister blushed, unable to continue. Frosty snowflakes danced off her palms, although the self-conscious smile never left her face. "And of course, the fun, running around, chasing dandelion seeds and climbing trees with you."

Anna smiled beatifically, a thin veil of moisture in her eyes. She scooted over and leaned against her sister, and they both leaned back against a warm, smooth rock rising out of the side of the hill, content to while the afternoon away with each other, watching the sea.


	3. Magic

Irritably, the Snow Queen glanced at the large grandfather clock in her personal study. Eleven o'clock couldn't come soon enough for her. It wasn't that she minded the absurdly large stacks of paperwork that the position of queen required her to attend to - in fact, she usually possessed an intent focus that allowed her to keep at the job for hours - but today, she was waiting impatiently for her scheduled meeting with Kai to begin.

Elsa had wanted to begin reading the large book Kai had shown her at once, to learn about the origin of her magic, but Kai had insisted, almost pleaded, that she refrain until he had spoken to her about the book's contents. Grudgingly, Elsa had agreed to wait, and now the thick volume sat to the side of her desk, maddening with its secrets that she chose to not yet explore. Staring at the book, Elsa drummed her fingers on the desk in a rapid rhythm, trying to ignore her rising agitation.

At eleven on the dot, a knock sounded on the queen's door. "Come in!" called Elsa, momentarily relieved. Kai entered, bowing formally to his queen before advancing into the room to stand by her desk. "Please, sit," Elsa told him.

Gratefully, Kai sat - he wasn't a young man anymore. "Are you well today, Your Majesty?" the steward asked, clearing his throat.

Sighing, Elsa said, "Let's skip the pleasantries today please, Kai. I've been out of my mind wanting to know what's in this book you found. And since you haven't wanted me to read it myself, tell me everything. Right now. After this discussion, I intend to peruse the book myself, no matter how well-meaning your warnings."

"Yes, my queen," Kai responded. His face was a little paler and his brow sweatier than normal. Elsa tried to soften her expression, but impatience made it hard. "I didn't want you to read it yourself, Your Majesty, as I said, because I fear it will upset you." Seeing Elsa's rising annoyance, he hastily continued, "Very well, then, what I read was essentially this:

"Agvaldr, your distant ancestor, was a Viking with his heart bent on conquest. He had an outstandingly large and fierce navy, but unsatisfied with his force, he sailed north to find a being who would grant him magic power so that he could rule the lands as well as the seas. This… this monster that he found gave him power to create snow and ice and to cause blizzards. It's written that the power had the price of causing destruction wherever it was used." Elsa couldn't help herself; she gasped, clenching her hands fearfully to her chest. "Now, don't worry, Your Majesty," Kai interjected hastily, "You see, Agvaldr had a daughter, who was left in charge of the kingdom when she was of age and her father was out conquering foreign lands. The girl was kindhearted and ruled her father's subjects with great mercy, and she helped them to become relatively prosperous even though her father's fearsomeness limited the country's access to trade. She was grieved because of her father's ruthlessness and calamitous power. Because the girl was kindhearted and hated her father's cruelty, a fairy came to her - it stretches belief, I know, but you've had experiences with trolls yourself and they're closely related to fairies - and the fairy offered the girl a gentle magic, to cancel out her father's destructive one. The girl was given the power to help plants grow, everything from wheat to flowers. Her father died in war, and she became well known throughout the lands as a benevolent queen. Her descendants often had magic as well, of differing kinds, though the farther down your lineage you look, the less frequently magic appears. I've, ah, spent a lot of time looking through obscure family documents of yours. I could write down a list for you, if you like, Queen Elsa," Kai offered. Elsa nodded absently.

"So yes, you see, magic has been part of your family lineage nearly as far back as it goes. It's not a curse, but a blessing, as long as you choose to use it as such," Kai concluded.

Elsa nodded once in Kai's direction to acknowledge him, but her eyebrows were knitted together and she was frowning at her desk, tugging absently at her plain black quill. She was thinking over Kai's story, newly determined to read the book herself, although the historical account was bound to be duller than the legends and stories that had sprung up around it. Pushing her worries aside for the moment, the queen looked up at her steward and said, "Thank you, Kai. Now, as I asked you several days ago - why didn't my father tell me about this? Did he know?" There was a faint trace of accusation, as if Kai may have deliberately withheld such information.

"He knew, Your Majesty. As soon as I learned, I told him… Though I searched for information as soon as the king had confirmed to me the existence of your powers, I didn't find this old tome or anything relating to it until after the, ah, incident with Anna. In hindsight, the timing of my unearthing this book seems very unfortunate, and I almost wish that I had held my tongue until the king had come to terms with your power once again. As it was, the king was frantic for news of magic, and only a week had passed since Anna's injury. I told him at once what I'd discovered, about the origins of Agvaldr's power and about his daughter and your other, more benignly magic ancestors, but he seemed hardly to hear what I was saying. He demanded I fetch the book, this very one that rests on your table, at once. The king seemed absolutely frantic, and if I may offer my impressions, I believe he hardly took in anything except that Agvaldr's powers were intended for destruction."

"How do you know he wasn't right?" Elsa interjected, eyes wide. Clearly, the queen wasn't taking this news well, although Kai thought she was much more composed than her father had been. "My powers _have_ caused destruction!"

"Yes, Your Majesty, they have. But, if you recall, for the first eight years of your life they brought nothing but joy to this house - although your parents had a bit of anxiety, you caused no actual harm, and I'm sure you must remember how much you delighted Princess Anna. And, for the first twenty-one years of your life until your coronation, you had only one major incident with your magic, and though it was dangerous, it was remedied within a day."

"_One_ near-death incident is more than enough to make my powers dangerous!" Elsa snarled."Don't you see?! They were meant for destruction - "

Forgetting himself, Kai yelled back at her, "No, Your Majesty, THEY WERE NOT!" Struck by compassion like a fist, Kai saw before him not his queen and ruler, but a frightened little girl whose open smiles faded as she shut herself away. "Your magic is a _blessing_, Princess Elsa… Queen. True love thawed Anna's heart - you do believe that? Well, true love - the love of a young queen for her people - broke Agvaldr's curse. The destruction began and ended with him. Love and kindness and the blessing of the fairies didn't get rid of your family's magic, but now, that magic can be used for _good_. Do you understand me? Do you believe me?" Kai asked this last question a bit desperately, only peripherally aware of Elsa's complete shock at his outburst.

"I… I, well…" Elsa faltered, her thoughts a jumbled mess. She was so ready to believe herself a monster, even now, but Kai seemed so _passionate_. This kind of outburst could be expected from Anna, but _Kai? _"Well," she finished lamely, "I suppose you're right about the fun Anna and I used to have… and my ice palace, you didn't see it, but it's _beautiful_. I felt so… so free, while I was making it. My magic isn't meant to stay locked up inside."

Bleakly, Kai noticed that the queen still hadn't admitted that she believed her powers could be a blessing. "Well, Your Majesty," he said, "I suppose that's a start. Please, continue to think on the matter." Kai's not-quite-professional tone and beseeching eyes implored her. Elsa nodded faintly, stunned and touched by his emotion. _He cares about me far more than I've realized, _she thought._ Far more than I dared to let myself see, in my fear. _Kai cleared his throat, tugging his collar uncomfortably. It just wouldn't do, in his opinion, to get so emotionally charged in front of one's superiors. And yet for Elsa's well being, he'd do it again. The royal sisters were nearly family to him.

"Ahem… to continue; I was saying that your father saw only the destructive potential of the, er, family magic… I don't believe he was of that opinion permanently, but he did have the gloves made for you at that time. He didn't give them to you until he was somewhat calmer, and I think, meaning the dead no disrespect, when he was a bit more _reasonable_ and looking out for your best interest, not blinded by panic. However, he still refused to look at the book after that first time; I believe it made him uncomfortable to think of, even if it had the potential to be useful. He rationalized to himself and to me that you hadn't had another incident and that therefore you were doing fine and needed no assistance, at least not from that source." Kai stopped abruptly, looking this way and that, as if unsure of what else to say.

Elsa hardly noticed Kai's silence, so preoccupied was she with her own thoughts. Her turbulent emotions were making it hard to rationalize - a consequence of 'letting it go,' she now realized. Finally realizing she wasn't going to get anything sorted out right then, the queen rubbed her temples and leaned forward. "Thank you, Kai. Unless there's anything else you wanted to say, you're dismissed."

"Yes, Your Majesty," the faithful steward answered. "That is all I can think of for the moment; if I recall or discover anything else of relevance I will be sure to inform you." Kai rose from his seat and backed respectfully toward the door. "And, Queen Elsa," he added, causing her to glance up at him, "if I may… do _try_ to focus more on Agvaldr's daughter than on him. _That_ is where your magic comes from." With that, the steward backed hastily out the door before Elsa even knew how to react.

When her steward was safely down the hall, Elsa let out a breath and slumped to rest her forehead on the desk. _Magic_, she cursed silently to herself. _A queen's life is complicated enough without magic._ Tilting her head, Elsa happened to catch a glimpse of two pale, colourful shapes. She smiled. The shapes were the dolls she and Anna had played with as children. Anna had recently brought them out again, sentimentally placing them in her sister's workroom so that she would always be reminded of their love for each other when queenly duties got too boring and depressing, as Anna was pretty sure they must.

Sighing, Elsa rose from her chair and paced over to the door leading to the balcony. It was only a single door, not the large double door of her guest chamber, the room she was supposed to use to entertain important guests such as other royal families. The balcony here was narrower as well compared to the one from which she'd made her speech after the thaw. Elsa stepped out, not bothering to shut the door behind her as it was such a pleasant day, and folded her arms over the railing, leaning against it. _Can I still be queen? _she wondered, as she had not allowed herself to wonder in the previous days._ Even after nearly ruining my kingdom? Am I fit for this? Will I do well? _Musing over what she'd learned about the origins of her magic, Elsa let her eyes drift in and out of focus across the courtyard and the clear blue skies.

* * *

Arendelle was beautiful. Its people called cheerfully to each other in the streets, and in the bright morning sunlight, unmarred by clouds, the summer flowers created bursts of colour on every street. From the castle's outer wall, the view of the town was as good as it got. Of course, Anna would have appreciated a bit more _privacy_, but in light of the recent threats to her sister, Kai had ordered that the number of royal guards on the castle wall be doubled. A patrol walked past every ten or fifteen minutes, and Anna and Kristoff could easily be seen by over half a dozen of the stationary guards at any given time. Not that Kristoff minded - he was pretty sure he could get in a lot of trouble if he were suspected of doing anything unsavoury with the princess, not that he would, of course. Amazed at his good fortune, he turned to stare at the beautiful, funny, spunky girl beside him. Sensing his gaze, she turned to him.

"What?" she asked, as eloquent as ever.

"It's a little unreal to me," Kristoff admitted. "Dating… ah, being with you, it's great, I mean, I, uh, I never knew I could enjoy anyone's company so much before." Anna smiled affectionately. His words warmed her.

"What's so unreal about that?"

"Well… I can picture myself with _Anna_, the wonderful girl who threw a bag of carrots at my head - "

"I didn't _mean_ to hit your head!"

" - but standing in the castle or on the wall, and thinking about how the girl I'm dating is a _princess_, the princess _heir_, that's just really weird to think about."

"Well, I'm sorry I'm making your life _so difficult_ by being _born_ this way!" Anna huffed.

"Hey, hey, easy," Kristoff said good-naturedly, a little alarmed but getting used to Anna's quick and short bursts of temper. "I _really like_ being with you. You're wonderful. You gotta admit, going from sleeping under the stars to walking around this place" he gestured to the castle "is a pretty big adjustment."

Mollified, Anna grunted her agreement. "Do you really sleep under the stars? Like, on the ground?"

"Usually," Kristoff answered. "Sometimes in my sled, sometimes in barns or hunter's cabins. On a bed of moss beneath the trees around the valley, if I'm with my family."

"That must be nice," Anna told him wistfully. "Being able to move around all the time, never being cut off from the outside world…"

"It is nice," Kristoff agreed. "But sometimes, I've wished I had a real home. Oh, I love Bulda, don't get me wrong, I'm forever grateful that she took me in and gave me a family… but it just isn't the same as being around your own kind. I usually don't wish for a home, but sometimes, I can just barely remember living with my mom and dad in a cottage in the woods… I think eventually you'd miss having a roof over your head," the ice harvester concluded.

Anna gaped slightly, staring at Kristoff. _Has he ever said that many words at once before?_ she wondered. "I think that's the longest speech you've ever said to me," she blurted out. Kristoff chuckled bashfully, wishing he could take it back. Until Anna wrapped her arms around him and looked up at him adoringly, smiling. "I didn't say it before, but, you know, I'm lucky to have met you too."

Kristoff laughed then. "Yeah, well, don't go expecting anymore speeches. I'm not Elsa. God, her address to the kingdom was long!"

"Hey!" Anna scolded, "Elsa did _great_ at that speech!"

"Yeah, yeah," Kristoff grinned annoyingly. "But remember, I'm just the stinky mountain man who likes to be alone!" Suddenly troubled, Kristoff said, "Hey, speaking of Elsa - I'm kind of worried about, you know, how people are feeling about her." Anna frowned, and Kristoff continued, "I've been hanging around the village these last few days, and I hear talk in the taverns from a lot of people who are pretty afraid of magic. Of Elsa particularly, what with the sudden winter and all. They say a lot of crops were frozen."

"Elsa's going to _fix_ that," Anna argued angrily. "That's what she's been doing, all day every day!" Which wasn't, strictly speaking, true, for though Elsa was busy all day, a lot of it involved foreign relations, and that left her struggling to organize a solution for Arendelle into the late hours of the night.

"I know, I know," Kristoff said placatingly, "I'm just telling you what people are saying." He ignored Anna's grumbling about how 'some people are stupid' and went on, "Anyway, the sooner everyone gets their recompensation for the winter, the better. I worry about the unrest - granted, I'm not the most political guy, but weren't _you_ the one telling me about how someone came into Elsa's rooms before her speech with armed men?"

"Yeah," Anna agreed unhappily, "but that was just one nut-job… right? That's what Gerda thinks."

"Maybe," Kristoff responded doubtfully.

"It's just one guy. I'm sure it'll all blow over soon," Anna declared, not quite hiding her uneasiness.

Kristoff didn't answer, and the silence grew awkward between them. Anna cast about for something to change the subject to, but was saved by a cheerful, "Hey, guys!" from behind them.

"Olaf!" the couple shouted, relieved.

"Guys, you gotta come see what I found! I've been exploring the castle, c'mon, it's really neat!" Taking their hands in his stick ones, Olaf led Kristoff and Anna into the castle, and at the moment they were all too happy to comply.

* * *

It wasn't quite yet noon when Kristoff wandered into the tavern and ordered a mug of ale while he considered what he should get for lunch. It turned out that Olaf's discovery was a children's picture book that the late king and queen had evidently commissioned, depicting the imagined adventures of their two young daughters. Anna had gotten all misty-eyed, and from her rare silence Kristoff gathered that she had wanted to be alone. So he'd hugged her goodbye and let himself out, and now here he was, wondering idly if her crossness at being woken so early (In what world was ten o'clock early?!) was worth the hour or so he'd spent with her. _Of course it was,_ he admitted to himself. _You're falling head-over-heels for this girl._

A group of men huddled at a corner of the bar near the wall, fairly close to Kristoff. Having no concept of the impoliteness of eavesdropping, Kristoff listened in to what they were saying. He didn't like what he heard.

"She's a blasted sorceress," a big man growled. "I don't like it."

"We're a country of good, honest labourers," another agreed, scratching his beard.

"Patience," another man counselled. Kristoff glanced subtly to his right, but he couldn't see the man's face, only his large, broad shoulders covered in a plain jacket that nonetheless could only be afforded by the nobility, judging by the quality of the material. The corner of the man's jaw seemed to be twitching. "An archer is headed to the queen's courtyard even now, to shoot her when she shows herself. If she doesn't come out on her own, I have ways of arranging for her to. I doubt the queen will die today, but perhaps she'll know that we mean business. No cursed magic for us!"

"Hear, hear!" the other men agreed, clanking their mugs loudly and downing their drinks. Kristoff froze in horror. Surely they weren't serious? Assassinations, resistances to the crown - these things just didn't _happen_! But then, according to people who didn't live with trolls, _magic_ wasn't supposed to happen. Suddenly anxious, Kristoff paid for his ale and, seeing the treasonous crowd occupied by their own morbid glee, shouldered his way quickly out of the tavern. He hit the streets at a swift walk, his reindeer abandoning the nearby flowers he was eating to quickly trot along. Sven grunted.

"Not now, Sven," Kristoff answered. "I'll tell you later." Kristoff quickened his pace, anxiety getting the better of him until he was all-out sprinting. _I look like a fool,_ he thought. _Well, at least I'll be a fool with a queen who is alive! I hope._

Kristoff and Sven burst through the perpetually open gates of the castle courtyard, startling the guards at the entrance, who pointed their spears suspiciously and took a step in after him. Kristoff glanced around and, to his horror, saw the unmistakable glinting blue dress of the queen. Elsa was standing in plain sight on a balcony. In the shadows of the wall, to Kristoff's left, a group of townspeople were chatting amicably, but even as Kristoff watched, one of them withdrew and picked up a bow from where it had been laying near a cart of game being sold. He knocked an arrow, seeming not to have drawn anyone's attention so far, and pointed it at the queen. Kristoff charged him. "ELSA!" he shouted as he ran. The arrow fired.


	4. The Fears That Once Controlled Me

Startled, Elsa glanced down to the courtyard, trying to spot the person who had called her name. Instead, she saw an arrow hurtling upwards, straight toward her. She ducked, and the arrow shattered on the stone wall behind her. Elsa fled into her castle before another arrow could be loosed.

Below in the courtyard, Kristoff tackled the archer. _Oof!_ The man grunted as he fell, caught off guard by Kristoff's sudden weight. The two gate guards shouted for their comrades and circled Kristoff and the would-be assassin. Kristoff disentangled himself from the archer and sat up only to find a spear in his face.

"Stay down!" the guard yelled forcefully. Kristoff hesitated.

"Uh… I - " he stuttered, his mind slow to think around the weapon at his nose. Immediately the archer leapt up, shoving Kristoff off balance and nearly into the guard's spear. The other, younger guard hesitated, allowing the archer a few precious seconds to bolt out of the castle gates.

"Hey!" the young guard and Kristoff both shouted. The young guard gestured to his cohorts, who were pouring off the walls into the courtyard, and shouted "Arrest him!" Immediately a squad chased the criminal into the mostly vacant streets around the castle, seamlessly splitting up to corner the man as he dashed into filthy, cluttered alleyways. Impulsively Kristoff jumped up to pursue the man as well, only to have the gate guards step into his path, weapons lowered. "You're staying here, buddy," growled the one who had nearly speared Kristoff's nose. "We'll be taking you for questioning - and you had better hope you aren't found guilty of anything." The scowling man's tone implied that he didn't believe Kristoff would be found worthy of benign treatment.

The other guard began to address the alarmed citizens nearby. "Don't panic, everyone!" he called reassuringly. "Everything is fine now. The danger is gone. You will all please remain as you are until the guard has gotten your report as witnesses to what happened here. We are doing our utmost to keep you safe!" When the rising panic seemed to have subsided to unrestful murmurings, the young guard briefly had a word with a tall man who appeared, to Kristoff, to be a captain of some sort. Then he returned to Kristoff and his partner, revealing a sweaty face that belied the reassurance with which he'd spoken to the people. _He doesn't know what he's doing,_ Kristoff thought, experiencing sudden admiration for the way the young man held himself together in front of the crowd. "You better watch what you say," the young guard muttered to his threat-happy comrade, whose spear still hovered inches from the ice harvester's head. "That's the man who our princess has shown such as interest in. Watch how close you get to him with that spear!" Doing a double-take, the surprised guardsman withdrew his spear so that, though still pointed at Kristoff, it was a good three feet away. Kristoff smirked.

Anxious grumblings rose from the miscellaneous vendors, petitioners and sight-seers in the courtyard. Eight guards now manned the gate, four inside and four outside, calmly refusing to let anyone in or out. Kristoff was impressed by the efficiency with which the guards responded to the situation - he doubted this was a common occurrence._ And I sure hope it isn't going to be. _Some guards were already moving through the crowd, too far away for Kristoff to hear what they were saying, but evidently jotting down notes on the citizen's responses.

The guard watching Kristoff cleared his throat. "If you'll come with me, sir. I need to take you into the castle." Smirking again at the sudden use of the word 'sir,' Kristoff nodded. Into the castle they went, Kristoff leading by a half step as the spear hovered close by - not quite a prisoner, not quite a freeman either. Only a few curious stares followed them as the crossed the cobbled yard and entered the great wooden doors.

"Why are you arresting _me?_" he asked. "I haven't done anything wrong! And what about Sven?" The reindeer was braying loudly from outside the now closed castle doors, plaintively calling after his best friend.

"You're not being arrested, exactly," the guard answered in a low growl. He didn't like this impertinent young man and regarded him with suspicion, but heaven knew the flighty young princess was temperamental, and he didn't want her to notice and dislike him. So he would treat this wild man as if he actually belonged here, until he could be rid of him. "You probably won't be imprisoned, at any rate, what with having recently saved the princess. We just have to question you because you were involved in suspicious activity on the castle grounds. And who the heck is Sven?"

Kristoff just snorted and said nothing, earning a disapproving glare from the guard. "So where are you taking me right now?" he asked instead.

"To a holding cell, until the captain of the guard can interra- - question you."

Kristoff stopped walking. "A holding cell?!" he demanded. "I thought I wasn't being imprisoned!"

"You aren't," the guard snapped, longing to prod the boy with his spear to get him moving. "It's essentially a precaution to make sure you don't go ballistic and attack our queen or princess. My superior will meet you in the holding area to question you, he will then consult the queen, and you will most likely be released."

Kristoff grunted bearishly, continuing on his way. The guard led him to a bare stone hallway near the front of the castle and directed him into a sparsely furnished office with a sturdy wooden desk, a file cabinet, and a heavy wooden door with an iron-barred window in it on the opposite side. Kristoff walked sullenly over to the thick door and waited while the guard unlocked and opened it. Without protest, he stepped inside and allowed himself to be locked in. "Don't forget about me in here," he called out warningly as he took a seat on the simple wooden chair in the cell.

"Wouldn't dream of it," the grumpy old guard answered sarcastically, wishing that that just this once his work ethic was a little weaker, so that he wouldn't be compelled to report the prisoner to his superior immediately.

* * *

The guards pursuing the archer in the streets caught and arrested him within the half hour. A messenger was sent ahead to the castle to inform the captain of the guard, who then informed the queen. Queen Elsa ordered an immediate meeting between herself, her commander of the guard, the guard captain on duty, Kai, who was the head of household staff, and her sister. Several other guards were also to be present to protect the royal sisters and carry any commands they may receive to their cohorts.

* * *

Anna hurriedly followed the guard who had been sent to fetch her through the cheerful castle corridors, lit brightly by the glass panes set into the roof. "Are you sure?" she demanded yet again. "Someone tried to _kill_ Elsa?"

"I only know what I've been told, Your Highness," the guard answered for what felt like the thousandth time. "An archer seems to have shot at her while she was standing on the balcony. And the man with the reindeer who you brought back last week was somehow involved as well."

"Wait, what?" Anna stopped dead, confused. "How was Kristoff involved in any of this? He would NOT try to kill my sister!"

Anna was getting dangerously red in the face, and the guard shifted uncomfortably as he faced her. "Well, Your Highness, I don't think anybody said he would, or did, he was just there, somehow, and they brought him in for questioning is all…"

"Where is he?" the princess asked, suddenly worried for him.

"I believe it most likely that they put him in a holding cell, Your Highness."

He thought Anna might yell at him again, but she only looked cross and ordered strictly, "Take me to him at once and release him."

"Yes, Your Highness," the guard answered, resigned. Changing course, he took Anna to the bare stone hallway and entered the office, where an officer was now sitting at the desk. He rose to attention when the princess stepped in.

"Kristoff?" Anna called anxiously as she darted up to the cell door. As she peered in, a dim figure glanced up at her and rose to his feet. _He seems fine,_ Anna thought, reassured. But of course he would be. The Royal Guard wouldn't _do_ anything to someone who was only wanted for questioning, would they? It was just irrational panic, she told herself.

Turning to the officer at once, Anna ordered, "Let him out."

"Your Highness," the officer protested weakly, "if you would just wait until - "

"No, I will not wait! Has Kristoff done anything wrong? No? Then let him out!"

Sighing exasperatedly, but smiling a little, the officer grabbed a set of keys and unlocked the door. "If you and your mountain man will kindly follow young Holdbrandt here, I believe Her Majesty called for an immediate meeting _quite_ a few minutes ago."

"Oh! Gosh, I almost forgot! Come on, Kristoff, let's hurry!" Wordlessly, Kristoff allowed himself to be pulled along in his feisty princess's wake. They arrived at the meeting slightly out of breath, at which point Holdbrandt bowed and left to return to his post.

Elsa glared at her sister impatiently. "Now that we're all here," she began, her voice only slightly testy, "everyone tell me what you know. Kristoff, I wasn't expecting to have you here, but I suppose it's for the best since you're as much an eyewitness as my guards, and you were apparently closer to the scene than anyone else here was. I would like for you to tell me all you know, beginning to end."

It was phrased like a request, but her tone was a command, and Kristoff wisely took it as such. He explained how he'd overheard the conversation of the strange group at the bar and had come running to the castle right away. Elsa nodded when he mentioned yelling her name, and when he was finished his brief recounting she asked for a description of the people at the bar.

"You're sure you didn't see their faces?" she pressed. "Nothing that would be able to identify them?"

"No. I didn't," Kristoff answered, regretting that he couldn't be more useful. "They were all fairly big men… common labourers, peasants. Perhaps a merchant. The man who mentioned the archer had clothes that I think are usually worn by the nobility."

Elsa frowned. "Very well," she said. "I suppose we'll just have to keep our guard up and take extra precautions. If anyone sees any suspicious activity, report it. Spread the word," she added to the commander of the guard, who nodded dutifully. The queen wrung her hands together, then quickly stilled them, lowering them stiffly to her sides. Less than an hour ago someone had nearly killed her… _No,_ she told herself. _Don't think about that. Conceal. Conceal, don't feel… just for now…_

Anxious now to get the meeting over with, Elsa whirled on her Royal Guard Commander and in a controlled, even tone, asked him, "How did a weapon come to be where it could hurt me or Anna?"

The commander inclined his head, ashamed. "The archer came in with a vendor selling wild game, Your Majesty. The bow was on the cart, and I confess we thought nothing of it. Just a hunter selling his catch. I assure you, no such weapons will pass through the castle gates in the future, Your Majesty. I will ensure that the guards search everyone thoroughly."

Satisfied, Elsa nodded. "Very well. Secure the castle as best you know how and then report back to me on the arrangements you've made. I will be in my study. All of you are dismissed." The guards and Kai bowed quickly and backed several steps away before turning to leave. Kristoff and Anna began to go as well, but Elsa called after her sister. "Anna. If I could have you for a few minutes."

Exchanging glances, Anna and Kristoff parted with a quick kiss. Kristoff lumbered off down the hallway, and Anna took Elsa's hand in both of hers, seeing the anguish in her sister's eyes. Neither spoke until they were alone and Kristoff was out of sight.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" Anna asked, concern creasing her brow.

"Oh, Anna," Elsa whispered, choked. "I felt so afraid."

"Elsa, of course you felt afraid. It's natural to fear something that might hurt us… I was afraid for _you_ today."

"No… It wasn't just that… I'm so ashamed…" Now that everyone was gone, Elsa was bombarded by images of that afternoon, short loops replaying the moments beginning when she saw the arrow. _She rushed inside, panicked, slammed the door behind her, shoving her shoulder against it as if the arrow might turn into a soldier who would knock it down. Freezing the door in place. Not meaning to. Jagged ice spread out from her hand, coating the surface in a thick, distorted ugly snowflake. She stumbled into the middle of the room, looking around too quickly and too slowly as everything appeared in a surreal clarity that somehow blurred at the edges. She looked at her hands. Fight or flight? Who are the enemies? Could she take them? No, no this storm inside must be contained. At all costs. Must be contained. Conceal… Conceal… Not breathing right. Too shallow. Too much, too fast…_

"…Elsa? Hello, are you listening?"

Snapping to, Elsa saw her sister staring at her with a worried expression. "Anna. I'm sorry, I… got lost there for a second. What did you say?"

"I said, Elsa… what are you so ashamed of? You don't have to be ashamed of fearing for your life…"

"No, it's not just that. I'm a coward, Anna," Elsa said bitterly. "It's not that I was afraid. It's that I was too afraid to do anything, anything at all! I could have called the guards. I could have supervised them while they took care of everything from hunting down the archer to reassuring the people. But I didn't. I did nothing. I panicked." Hugging her arms to her chest, Elsa looked down and rocked her shoulders from side to side. Sensing that she needed something stronger than words, Anna hugged her sister and rested her head on hers, holding her silence.

"Hey," she crooned gently after a minute. "You don't have to be afraid anymore, Elsa. We're together now. We can do this. _You_ can do this. You've… I know you've been running and hiding from the biggest problem of your life, all your life, and that will take time to undo. You won't change overnight, but you will change. I know my big sister is strong and brave. And soon, you'll find your courage and be able to use it. I know you will."

Elsa smiled, something like belief lighting the shrouded gloom inside her. Not belief, maybe, not yet, but… Hope. Hope that her sister might be right. That she might no longer lose her breath and panic at every inkling of fear. That she might actually be brave, and guide her kingdom with courage and wisdom.

"Anna, thank you. I…" Icy tears flowed down Elsa's cheeks, and she paused for a second to wipe them away. Anna squeezed her tightly and then began guiding her away, one arm wrapped around her sister.

"Elsa, you're getting braver already! A few weeks ago, if you were upset like this, you would never have reached out to me to help you. Or to anyone else. Something like that takes courage."

Elsa simply looked at her, beaming. "Anna, my impulsive, reckless sister, how did you get so wise?"

Anna grinned back at her. "Well," she answered, "I've had a _lot_ of time to myself to think over the years. Not that that helps me make good decisions on the fly," she admitted. "Throwing a snowball at Marshmallow was NOT my greatest idea!"

"Marshmallow?" Elsa asked, confused.

"Your snow monster," Anna clarified. "Olaf named him that."

"You did _what?!" _Elsa laughed in disbelief. "Anna!.."

Both sisters were chortling now, picking up their pace as they strolled through the castle. "Anna, where are we going?"

"I want to show you something. It's a book from when we were little. Olaf found it this morning, and I think it might cheer you up."

For a moment, Elsa looked like she might go along with it. Then she sighed, shaking her head. "Maybe later. Right now, I should wait in my study for the commander, so I can discuss the placement of the guards with him. Then I want a report on what this assassin-wannabe has to say for himself, and whether he'll squeal on anyone he was working with. And then… oh, I don't know. I'm sure something queenly will present itself to take hours of my attention."

Anna looked put out. "Yeah, you're right," she agreed unhappily. Then she thought about the archer, and began fuming. "I wanna be there with you when you talk to that guy! Who the heck does he think he is, trying to _kill_ you?!" The thought filled her with rage, and if she would admit it, a trickle of fear.

Elsa laughed uncomfortably, torn between amusement at her sister's frustration and disquiet at the thought of how near she'd come to death. If Kristoff hadn't shouted at her…

"Actually, Anna, I was thinking of asking my _guards_ what the criminal had to say. And only _maybe_ would I go to see him myself."

That took the wind out of Anna's sails for a second. "Oh. Well, can I at least punch him? What's the sentence for attempted murder of the queen, anyway?"

"Ugh." Elsa pulled a face. "I don't even want to think about that right now. One thing at a time. Come on, here's my study. Will you wait with me? I don't blame you if you'd rather not get involved. And want to spend time with Kristoff."

Anna set her face stubbornly. "_Of course_ I'll wait with you. I can see Kristoff anytime. Until ice harvesting season," she amended. "You know, you and Kristoff both spend so much time working, but me, well…"

Elsa smiled as her sister prattled on, and she led them to some comfortable chairs near the study window - not the window seat itself; that would be too visible for Elsa's comfort just then. Ringing a bell for tea, Elsa prepared for a vexatious wait for unpleasant news. At least Anna would be here to fill the silence and drown the silent accusations of her thoughts.


	5. Bittersweet

**Sorry for the wait, all. I hope you like it, or at least find it worth reading if you're bored. :P Reviews are appreciated! :)**

* * *

In the gallery, Anna looked up at Joan of Arc and let out a deep sigh. She hadn't been in here since the day before Elsa's coronation, and although she'd tried to talk to paintings less frequently as she got older, the gallery had remained one of her favourite haunts. _Maybe that will change, now, _she hoped,_ with Elsa speaking to me again and the gates being open. I can go outside, make more friends!_ Anna had come back to Joan because she was worried about Elsa. Her sister had been silent and jumpy since the attempt on her life a few days prior, and Anna _really_ wanted to ask her - again - if she would be okay. Just then, however, Elsa was in a meeting that had started before Anna woke up, and besides, would talking to Elsa actually help? Elsa might just tell her not to worry.

The door cracked open, slowly and then flinging wide as two maids wheeling a cart full of cleaning supplies backed in. One of the maids, Anna realized, was Gerda, her and Elsa's former nanny. "Your Highness!" Gerda exclaimed fondly when she saw her. "You're back to visit your favourites, I see?"

"I, um, yes…. Hey… Gerda?"

"What is it, dearie?" The matronly woman tottered over to Joan and Anna, nearly halfway down the gallery, leaving the other maid behind to begin dusting.

"Can I - can I ask? - ugh." Anna huffed, frustrated. Swirling colours of thought and worries like birds took flight in her mind, twisting around until words were woven in a cage far from her tongue. For her part, Gerda began looking the slightest bit worried; for Anna to be tongue-tied was all but unheard-of. Gently, Gerda lay a hand on Anna's arm. "It's Elsa," the princess disclosed at last. At Gerda's knowing look, she carried on, "She's still so upset. She got scared after that man tried to kill her, and I mean, who wouldn't be? But, well, she was really upset. _Really_ upset. She was… she said she was ashamed of herself. I tried to talk to her, I mean, she seemed to feel better when we were talking, the other night, but, I don't know, I was just trying to say the right thing, and make her feel better but I just - I don't - Why was she ashamed of herself? I just don't understand. And now I don't know if she's okay. Okay, maybe she's fine. Maybe I'm making a big deal out of this when really she just needs some time. I - "

Gerda raised an eyebrow, squeezing Anna's arm slightly, and Anna stilled her tongue. She must have been rambling again. What else was new? When the princess was quiet, Gerda began softly, "Anna, your sister has _always_ had high expectations o' herself. It comes from being raised to rule a kingdom, I expect, and likely from being the elder, and also from bein' Elsa. She's strained so hard to be perfect, well, and it's fogged up her thoughts a bit. She don't see anything strange about expecting herself to be unfazed by some'n trying to kill her. She's the queen, after all. She thinks she should be able to do anything. Not out of pride, mind you, but out of responsibility. Now, we who knew 'bout her power, we warn't supposed to say anythin' about it, or hear anything of it either, but from what I gathered, she got herself convinced that when she was 'good enough' to keep all of the ice inside her, she could see you again. And she was fiercely afraid of hurting you."

"But that's all _over_ now," Anna interrupted. "It's not - "

"Yes, dearie," Gerda rejoined, "but thirteen years is a long time. It won't change overnight." Anna felt her shoulders slump ever so slightly. Hadn't she said that to Elsa herself? Gerda continued, "Elsa's still afraid, and when she isn't all that she expects herself to be she beats herself up for it. You just gotta show her ye love her, 'cause even though she knows it there'll be times she needs to _feel_ it. One day, she'll start treatin' herself better because you do, an' then she'll forgive herself all the mistakes she thinks she's making."

Anna nodded, still clearly downcast. "This is gonna take a long time, isn't it?"

"I expect so, dearie. But then - Elsa's come so far in just a week, in no small part thanks to you. She wouldn't even leave her rooms less than two weeks ago. Take heart, Anna dear. There it is!" she crowed, grinning, seeing Anna's dismal look replaced by stubborn determination. "You and Elsa will both be fine, love, you'll see. Ye love each other too much to not pull through!"

"Thank you, Gerda! I don't know what I'll do, but I'll make this right somehow! I'll convince her not to be afraid, or ashamed, and I'll… I'll…"

Gerda chuckled. "Just keep being yourself, Princess! Your lovin' self will help her along, but ultimately, Elsa's gonna need to step up on this one for herself. Now, I'll let you get back to Joan here - this castle doesn't clean itself!" Anna smiled and embraced Gerda warmly.

"Thanks, Gerda - again. I think I'll go see if my sister's out of that stupid meeting yet!"

"You know, ye might have to attend some of those stupid meetings yourself someday soon!" the former nanny yelled to the open door, through which the princess had fairly flown seconds earlier. Chortling to herself, Gerda walked back to the cart and picked up a duster.

* * *

The Royal Council sat waiting around a long rectangular table, nine men and two women glancing around the room at each other, each unsure what to expect. Lord Sundri bit his lip, shifting his gaze swiftly around the room, trying to assess what his colleagues were feeling. Lord Domnall waited patiently, sighing every now and then and cleaning his glasses. In the seat farthest from the head of the table, Daniel, the youngest, was practically vibrating in his seat, eyes gleaming and foot tapping as he glanced between his fellow council members and the far door. Only the two women, Lady Katarina and Lady Alana (along with the grey-haired Domnall), were able to keep their expressions completely neutral. If they were nervous to have the council joined by the queen for the first official time, they didn't show it.

Suddenly the door opened, and Queen Elsa swept in, her head held high and her back straight in perfect posture. For the first time since the Great Thaw, she had once again donned her ice dress. With precise strides, as if utterly self-assured, even cocky, the young woman stepped in front of her throne, pausing for a moment to recognize the Lords and Ladies who had all risen to their feet in deference. "Please be seated," she ordered quietly, and she sat as well when they obeyed.

Despite her poise, the queen was inwardly timid. Elsa had no idea what to expect. She knew she needed to take authority here - not that she thought anyone would disobey her, exactly, but the Council had become very used to making decisions on its own in the last three years. Other than that, she was at a bit of a loss. _I've prepared for this my whole life, _she reminded herself. _Hours and hours of training every day. I can make good decisions. These people are here to help me. _However, appearing before people was still hard. Believing they didn't see her as a monster was harder. Elsa focused intently on the task at hand, trying to ignore her old, persistent fears.

"I understand that the messengers sent to determine what damages my winter may have caused have returned," Elsa began, meeting her council members' eyes. "Will someone give me the official report?"

A second of silence followed, broken by Lady Alana softly clearing her throat. "It seems that most structures have survived the storms intact with minimal damage; agriculture has suffered severely, with a large percent of Arendelle's crops and citizen's vegetable gardens dying. Nearly two dozen citizens were unaccounted for when our couriers passed through their towns; their jobs required them to travel further afield than others, and as a result they would have had to seek shelter wherever they were when the storm hit. Arendelle will not suffer excessively on the financial front," here she glanced at Lord Klemet, who was the royal treasurer, "seeing as most of the damage was done to crops and the majority of our wealth comes from the mines, which have reopened already, and our trade."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you." She hesitated, biting the inside of her lip, then asked, "Does anyone… does anyone know whether the missing people were likely to have found shelter? Or are there any casualties to report?"

Another uncomfortable silence ensued, during which the council members glanced at each other or stared fixedly at the table. Lord Domnall, who had unofficially led the council in the absence of a monarch, realized he would have to answer. "There haven't been any casualties that we know of, Your Majesty. Arendellian houses are built to keep out the cold, even… unexpected cold. As for the missing people… We can send couriers out again, if you wish it, to see if any of those missing have returned, and send search parties out if they haven't."

"I do wish it."

"Then young Daniel will see to it as soon as this meeting is over." He pointed his chin toward the young man, and Daniel nodded enthusiastically in response.

"Thank you," Elsa said again. She paused. _Now what?_

As she was deliberating about which topic to broach next, Elsa found her thoughts interrupted by Lord Domnall. "Your Majesty, if I may," he asked, "what has been done to ensure your protection? Are there more guards in place? Will you arrange for a personal guard to escort you?"

Relieved that this was a question she could answer, Elsa told him, "Extra guards have been stationed in the courtyards and in the castle gates and doors. The rest of the castle will be guarded much the same as it has been since my return, seeing as it is already more heavily guarded than usual. As for a personal guard to follow me… if I leave the castle, I will take a guard, but I deem it unnecessary to have one within the castle." Kai had recently tried to suggest that she have a guard with her at all times, but he seemed halfhearted, as if he knew how unlikely Elsa was to accept the suggestion.

Lord Domnall pinched his lips together but said nothing. Everyone on the Council knew about the positioning of the guards as soon as it happened. He had simply hoped the queen had changed her mind about not having a guard assigned to her personally.

Elsa had made up her mind to ask about the general mood of the people of Arendelle, but before she spoke, Lord Sundri broke his sullen quiet to raise an issue.

"There is another problem, Queen Elsa," he rasped in a nasally voice. "Your _crown_. A proper monarch must of course wear a crown, and when we heard from your steward that your crown had been left on the mountain, we sent trustworthy men to retrieve it. Now imagine the predicament they faced when, not only did they have to face a giant, _vicious_ snow monster," spittle flew from his lips, "but they found that the creature was _wearing_ the crown! Needless to say, they weren't able to retrieve it. As it would be _disgraceful_ to lose the historical symbol of your family's authority, another effort must be made to retrieve it." He clamped his lips down on a derisive sneer, skeptical about getting the crown back without a spectacle.

Heat rose to Elsa's cheeks, though she kept her eyes locked on Lord Sundri's. _Proper monarch. Authority._ The words came amplified into her mind. _The things I threw away up there._ Flustered, she nevertheless managed to keep her voice from pitching noticeably as she answered. "Thank you, Lord Sundri, for bringing this to my attention. I suppose I may have to visit the North Mountain again myself."

"And leave your people?" Sundri retorted. "I should hardly advise - "

"Are you directly contradicting your queen, and in such a contumelious tone?" Domnall admonished, glaring fiercely from under his heavy grey brows. "Is that how you address your superiors?"

Sundri glared back. Shifting his gaze back to Elsa, he continued in a slightly more respectful tone, "I was only saying… Your Majesty… that to return to the North Mountain would make it seem as if you were avoiding your duty." The 'again' remained unspoken. "It seems unwise."

Elsa felt a part of herself hunch up and try to shrink away into invisibility. Her feelings notwithstanding, she knew that part of being a ruler was that you always needed to look authoritative, inspiring confidence and hiding weakness. So she carefully forced her face to become a mask and stilled her hands lest they betray her inner distress. _Don't make ice,_ she told herself, resting her arms on her chair so as to conceal them beneath the table. "I will consider this further and choose a course of action. Thank you for your concerns." _Avoiding my duty. I'm so weak. Stop, don't feel! Look strong!_ "Now, I want to discuss with all of you what the people of Arendelle are saying now that my secret's been out for just over a week. How do they feel about having a… sorceress… as a queen?"

The council members glanced at each other yet again, and once more Domnall took the lead. "All told, your Majesty, the people seem to be reacting very well. Some of the nobility seem to be uneasy, as they aren't sure what to make of you… your ability, and the same goes for the merchants, but the general populace, the commoners, seem to have accepted you already."

Elsa found this hard to believe, and it must have shown on her face. "The peasants are really very down-to-earth folk in this kingdom," Lady Alana added quickly, leaning forward. "Well, in some ways," she amended. "They care about what happens day-to-day with them. Your magic hadn't hurt them in the years when you were the queen-to-be, with what authority you had at the time, and even with the freeze, by their standards, you have made up for any harm you've done. Dispensing living wages for the days people were unable to work was a nice touch," she observed, "and in the case of the peasantry it earned their loyalty. Continuing to open the Great Hall of the castle for the first couple days after the thaw and distributing necessities was also helpful. Besides that, the commoners are also more likely to accept you because, despite their practicality, they are generally enamoured with folklore. They traditionally believe in magic, in legends. So to have a queen with the ability to create a skating rink in five seconds flat doesn't alarm them as much as you might think - it excites them in equal measure!"

_Well, she's sounding quite reasonable with this. Very straightforward, simple…_ Elsa nodded, leaning back in her chair. But there was still something troubling her. "You keep talking about the peasant folk. What about the others?"

Lady Alana lost some of her eagerness. Still, she gazed at Elsa steadily, hands flat on the table as she leaned in. "The nobility have less… fundamental affairs to busy their minds, and so their imaginations have more room to play, which can make them fearful. So far, the majority seem undecided as to how they feel about you now that your secret is out, but they aren't hostile, and I think with the right actions on our part they'll come around. Same for the merchants. If we show them that you being magic won't interfere with their profits, they'll be content."

"I've heard that 'people aren't against you; they're for themselves," Daniel piped up, only to shrink before the dour glances and raised eyebrows of his elders.

Although far from everyone's scrutiny, a nervous half-smile twitched on Elsa's lips. Evidently her council wasn't much for amicable chatter. _Although Alana manages to stuff so many words into one breath that she could give Anna a run for her money!_ she thought. This brought on an actual smile. Clearing her throat to get everyone's attention, she said, "Thank you, Lady Alana, for your astute observations." Remembering that Alana had mentioned agriculture as the main victim of her winter, she continued, "I want to know what the castle has stored up by way of grains and vegetables, and what we can expect along those lines from our trading partners. I want what items we already have dispensed throughout the kingdom as necessary. If we need to arrange for more to be imported to make sure my subjects are getting enough to eat, we will do so. So. Who can tell me about our trade…?"

The ensuing discussion went on for what seemed an interminable amount of time, as everyone quarrelled and quibbled and squabbled about who offered the most beneficial trades and how much extra would be needed, etc, etc.

* * *

Gerda carefully returned the brooms, mops, buckets, and feather dusters to the supply closet, putting each item exactly in its place. When everything was finally arranged to her satisfaction, she pushed the cart in and closed the door. With a grunt, she pressed her hands into her hips and arched her back, stretching the kinks out of it that had accumulated over the long day. She has happy to serve the royal family, heaven knew she had simply doted on the girls as their nanny (with a firm hand for discipline, of course!), and her fondness had remained strong in the intervening years; but oh!, wouldn't it be nice when more maids were hired and she could give her overused arms and back a break! The shadows were growing long, but Gerda wasn't quite ready to retire for the evening, so instead of heading upstairs to the servant's quarters she made her way to the kitchens and the small room beyond, where the castle staff could sit and chatter idly when they had a break from duty. Kai, she knew, would likely be there as well, having a quick cup of tea before making a final evening round of the castle to make sure everything was as it should be. He worked, she thought, harder than anyone at the castle, perhaps excepting Elsa.

Circumnavigating the always-busy kitchen staff, Gerda opened the plain brown door to the staff room and was pleased to see that Kai was indeed there, reclining in a green armchair, though one could hardly say he looked relaxed. His flickering eyes and knit brows told Gerda that he was already mapping out what the rest of his evening would look like, cataloguing every detail before it began. Settling into a comfortable chair across from him, Gerda reached out for the teapot on a nearby table and poured herself a cup. It was still nearly hot; it would do, and she waited for a moment in companionable silence before breaking Kai's concentration.

"Ahem." Kai started, glancing at Gerda as if faintly surprised to see her. One corner of her mouth twitching into a smirk, she said amicably, "How've you been, Kai? Rather busy since the coronation, I shouldn't wonder, but tell me how you're holding up."

Kai chuckled. "Oh Gerda. You know that the busier life gets, the happier I am, though I'll drive myself and everyone else crazy with my micromanaging."

"Aye, that you do," she laughed. After a few more such pleasant comments, they lapsed into an easy silence. Remembering her chat with Anna that morning, Gerda asked, "Kai, how has our Elsa been doing? You've seen her more than I have, I reckon, and, well, a lot has happened. That blasted archer…" Shuddering, Gerda stopped short. "Well. She's had quite a scare, an' I want to know how you think she's pulling through."

Kai took a long drink from his tea and swallowed slowly before carefully answering, "Well… she's doing as well as could be expected, I think. The shock hit her hard the night of and day after, which is why I wouldn't allow the Royal Council to convene right away. She stayed in her rooms refusing to see anybody, except Princess Anna, and even she was only in Queen Elsa's rooms for a few minutes at a time. She… hasn't talked about it much, to my knowledge, in the couple days since. She seems to be acting like everything is normal - well, as much as it could be when the country needs an answer for the sudden winter and revelation of her magic. To be honest, I just assumed that that's how it would have to be - holding it together until she really becomes fine." Gerda watched his eyebrows draw together. "Was I wrong to assume that?"

Now it was Gerda who considered before answering. "No… not necessarily. I think you're missing a few puzzle pieces, though. She ain't only dealing with fear, our queen, or not just fear from being shot at, at any rate, you see? I don't think 'becoming fine' is something she'll let herself do."

"I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Well, healing requires some degree of acceptance… and that's a thing Elsa has a hard go at. Accepting someone shot at her? Maybe over time, but can she accept herself? She's hurting, Kai."

Kai slumped, his gaze turned inward. He sighed. "I know, Gerda. I hope… I hope we can be there for her. She hasn't had an easy life."

Gerda nodded smartly, as if something had been decided. "Well," she said. "You leave that to me right now; you've been running this castle all by yourself in recent years. I'll go _shake_ some self-acceptance into our queen if I have to." Kai chuckled, beginning to protest her blanket statement, but the efficacious woman was already bustling out the door.

Gerda hastened to the queen's bedchamber and knocked on the door. It was quite late now, past sunset, though the sky was still light with the long sun of summer. When she received no answer, the maid knocked again, waited a moment, then sighed and turned to continue down the hall.

"Gerda?"

"Your Majesty! Elsa, dear. I was just looking for you."

"I could tell," Elsa answered mildly, quickly approaching from the hallway down which Gerda had just come. A small smile softened her face. "What can I do for you?"

"Actually… Elsa - I suppose I may call you that, still?"

"Of course!"

"Well then, to be frank, I was wondering if I could do something for _you_, dear. You see… Anna…" She trailed off, stumped as to how to continue.

"Is something wrong with Anna?" Elsa demanded sharply, leaning forward, sudden concern etched across her features.

"No! No, 'tisn't that, Your Majesty. We were… talking about you, earlier, Elsa, and I just want to make sure you're all right. I've known ye since ye were a young lass, dearie, and I know you're always hard on yourself. Just… just try to go easy on yourself, dear. You're still new to this queen thing. And jus' know, I'm here for you, dearie, and so is Anna, and Kai even. You can talk to us. You don't have to do it all alone anymore, and I'm sorry that I let it get this far. I should've stepped up, after yer parents died, made sure you were looked after. I'm sorry, Elsa." Gerda's voice broke suddenly, surprising her. "Och, lass! I've come to comfort _you_, and I've turned into a weeping mess meself! Forgive me!"

Tearing up, Elsa tentatively reached out to the woman, resting one hand and them the other on each of her arms, before scrapping any restraint and clutching Gerda tightly in a mutual embrace. Elsa wept hot tears onto her shoulder as the older woman patted her back, murmuring, "There now, lass. There now. Don't forget about your friends, hey?" Warmth surrounded and blanketed the Snow Queen, her ice dress becoming unnaturally warm, although Gerda was startled by how cold the young woman's clothes were. Drawing back after a moment, Gerda looked guilelessly into Elsa's eyes, and said, "Again, my queen, child, I ask you: Is there anythin' at all I can do for ye?"

Wiping her eyes, Elsa shook her head and shrugged loosely. "I don't know what anyone can do for me," she whispered. "I don't know how to help myself."

"That's all right, lass. Just know, we're here for you. Ye don't have to do everythin' yourself. Ye don't have to be perfect. Just one step at a time, lass." Gerda hugged the queen again, the stunning young woman who would always be like something between a niece and a daughter rather than a child she'd been hired to care for. Gerda stayed in the queen's hallway a while longer, murmuring reassurances, before departing. Elsa watched her go with a small, sad smile. Then she entered her room and closed the door, leaning back against it.

_It felt good_, Elsa thought, remembering how warmth had blossomed in her chest as she cried into the shoulder of someone who cared for her, strong arms holding her together. It felt good, letting herself go, trusting that someone would catch her. Trusting herself not to fall to pieces and send jagged spikes of icy fear into the hearts of people around her.

And yet.

_You don't have to be perfect. Don't expect yourself to be perfect._ What a bitter taste those words had, mocking all that she'd strived for, that elusive perfect control.

_You always have to be the good girl_. It was the only way to be safe. It was the only way she had ever known. _Make one wrong move…_

_That perfect girl is gone._ Terror. Sheer terror. She's once embraced those words, but now? If she wasn't the perfect girl, perfect queen, who was she? A space had shattered within her, and nothing was yet large enough to seep in and fill the hole. Elsa sank down to the floor.

A new, foreign, hopeful, strange, affirming voice brought a spark of courage to her soul. _Just one step at a time, lass._ One step at a time. That was doable, wasn't it?

And finally, the sweetest voice of all, the familiar anchor she had always clung to: _I'm right out here for you. Whenever you're ready, Elsa. I will be right here._

_Anna. I will be here for you too._

Finding the strength to rise, Elsa stood and crossed the room to her bed, dissolving her dress and grabbing the nearest nightclothes. Something hopeful and raw and fragile had hatched in her, the crack in the door widening, so why did her eyes sting and her stomach churn as if her gorge was rising? _I wasn't everything I needed to be for my kingdom… for her. _Elsa buried her face in her hands, drawing a shuddering breath._ And yet… here we are. With open doors. _Disappointment, her old friend. Shot through with relief, this hopeful new stranger.

Elsa fell asleep exhausted, daring not to hope, but to wonder, if perhaps she wasn't as alone as she had always convinced herself she would have to be.


	6. Arendelle

"Elsa, this is where the people come to speak to their ruler, to bring complaints before us or to ask us to settle a dispute between them. In the next year or so, when you're just a little bit older, I think I'll have you join us in here, to meet the people and understand them."

"Yes, Papa."

"You will need to sit very still and quiet, and be respectful of the people speaking. You outrank them, but you are not to value yourself more highly than them because of it."

"Yes, Papa. Will I have to hide my magic?"

The king shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, Elsa. I think you'll have to hide your magic. One day, we'll start to tell people outside of the castle about it, but it would probably be best not to use it too much in front of them all the same. People are frightened of what they don't understand, and magic… Arendelle hasn't seen magic in centuries."

Elsa frowned seriously, trying to figure out what he meant. "Papa, I'm afraid I don't understand," she said, the prim elegance of a princess flowing naturally through her speech, even in her obvious perplexedness. "Anna isn't afraid of my magic. She loves it and always asks me to use it for her. Won't the people stop being frightened, once they see that my magic is… is… not scary?"

Sighing, King Agdar shook his head and scratched the back of his neck as he tried to figure out what to say. His seven-year-old was obviously struggling with his reasoning; and why shouldn't she? He had explained, to a certain extent, the concept that her magic could be dangerous - at least, as far as telling her not to use it directly on people. His solemn little girl knew that freezing people could hurt them, and she would never do that. But how could he explain to her that people wouldn't understand that, that they would see her as a potential threat? How do you tell a seven year old about perception, about possibility, when that potential so drastically contrasts with her reality? Could he shatter her sense of fairness so soon in her life, by explaining that no matter what she did, no matter how good she was to her people, some would see her as a monster?

"It… it won't be that simple, Elsa. Grown-ups have very set ways of seeing things, and even though your magic seems simple to you and Anna, Arendelle's people probably won't see it that way." Risking a little more explanation, he added, "Just because you won't use your magic to hurt people doesn't mean you can't, and that will frighten people a little. But we will help them understand you," he finished hurriedly, "so that they'll know you'll be a good queen. You have a long time of being a princess ahead of you, and your mother and I will make sure you have as good a standing with the people as possible."

"Of course, Papa. I understand." She didn't; not really. Why would anyone be afraid of her if she wouldn't hurt them? Her magic would never do anything bad! It was inconceivable. However, she trusted her mama and papa to make everything all right; they would tell the people not to be scared, and Elsa would show them what a good princess she was.

Relaxing marginally, Agdar smiled as he led his daughter further into the castle, up to the central, highest tower from which they could see the land and sea for miles around. The city of Arendelle spread about them to the north and east, its people like tiny dolls moving through the streets. Beyond were the mountains, with villages springing up in habitable valleys and well-kept trails for miners to use when bringing carts of minerals down the mountains to the capital to be bought and sold. To the southwest was the mouth of the fjord and the open sea.

The king smiled as he gazed upon his land, holding his peace for a few moments as his daughter looked also. "Do you see this, Elsa?" he asked. "These will be your people, sturdy, hardworking folk, down-to-earth and accepting of their lot. For the most part, they're satisfied with what our small country has to offer. If they're not, they become merchants or sailors and travel away. Do you know where most of our trade and merchandise comes from, Elsa?"

"From Weselton, the Western Isles, and Bremerhaven," the princess recited dutifully.

"Exactly," the king answered. "And what are Arendelle's main exports?"

"Timber, fish, and minerals from the mountains. Those are the raw exports; our people are also the main manufacturers of ships in this part of the world."

"Very good! I have no doubt you'll make an excellent queen someday. You've already got the poise and bearing of one!" Agdar smiled fondly at his daughter, and she positively beamed back up at him.

The king and his daughter remained at the top of the tower together for a while longer before going down to eat lunch with their family. Afterwards, Elsa had a tutoring

session, to which she applied herself diligently, eager to learn and grow wise and strong so that she could take care of her people. After all, that was what she had been born for.

* * *

Elsa strode into the castle courtyard and slipped quietly off to the side, seating herself on a bench in the shadow of the wall before anyone could notice her and stand to attention. With the absence of her crown, and her purposefully underdone dress, it seemed unlikely that anyone would notice her, and she had exchanged her trademark braid for a simple onyx clasp that held her hair away from her face and let it fall down her back. Heat from the noonday sun bathed the courtyard and rose up again from the stone, as Elsa's people milled about, seemingly happy to continue using the courtyard as a market even though it was out of their way. Idly, the queen wondered when the thrill of the castle gates being open would wear off, and everyone would return to their normal lives. Already the courtyard had fewer people than just last week.

_Well, everyone returning to their 'normal' state might not be the right way to say it._ That morning, Elsa had opened the Great Hall of the castle for the first time with the express purpose of hearing the petitions of her people. Very few had come - scared of the Snow Queen, she expected, although those who had come had been largely positive. Some had complained about cancelling the trade with Weselton. Others came under the pretext of thanking the queen for the grain and vegetable rations, which the palace had recently distributed to nearby areas as they waited for more to be shipped in, using their gratitude as a thinly veiled disguise for their curiosity about the royal family. The mother who Elsa remembered from her coronation, the one who had asked if she was all right, came only to thank Elsa for opening the gates and to proclaim that Arendelle was sure to prosper in the hands of such a benevolent queen. Elsa smiled at the memory, holding on to the woman's faith in her like a talisman.

Just then, four guards emerged from within the castle, accompanied by a red-headed ball of energy that couldn't keep still. Anna fidgeted and danced impatiently as her guard stopped to secure the doors behind her. Why couldn't she just go to see Kristoff without all the fuss of having a gaggle of guards around her? She knew why, she admitted to herself, but still, it was _so frustrating!_ What's weirder is that, if she hadn't been hoping for some alone time with her boyfriend, she might have actually _enjoyed_ the little fanfare that having a guard produced. As it was, waiting for two men to precede her at a snail's pace while the others watched her back was about to drive her nuts before they even made it across the courtyard. Someone called her name, and Anna turned to see her sister striding towards her.

"Elsa!" she yelled back happily. Elsa grimaced, and gestured for her to keep her voice down. A few people heard and turned toward the noise, bowing hastily when they saw their queen and half-straightening, utterly lost as to what protocol around royalty may be. A short wave and polite nod from Elsa was enough to satisfy them that they could go back to their own business, after glancing around and seeing that no one else was making a fuss about the queen being there.

"Anna," Elsa breathed, grinning as she joined her sister in the circle of guards. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to meet Kristoff and we're going to see some travelling performers today," Anna answered. "You should come too!"

Clasping her wrist in one hand, Elsa asked, "Are - are you sure? I mean, I wouldn't want to intrude…."

"Elsa! Of course you can come!" She paused. "That is, uh, if you want to. I mean, you know, I'd like you to, but if you're busy it's okay… Okay?"

Elsa smiled hesitantly. "In that case, I'd be happy to come. Lead the way."

Anna squealed and linked arms with her sister. After acquiring two more guards at the gate, Elsa left the castle for the first time since someone had tried to kill her.

Walking through Arendelle, Elsa was amazed at how no one seemed to take any notice of them. _Put us in simpler clothes, remove the royal crest, and my crown, and we're just like everyone else,_ she thought. The guards surrounding them as they strolled through the streets drew several curious glances, but no one paid them any more attention than if they had been any two young ladies from a wealthy family. Anna chattered happily about the performance they were going to see, and about all the things she'd seen outside the castle in the last two weeks. Elsa was about to respond, but stopped suddenly. "What was that?" she whispered quietly.

She and Anna stopped to listen, and the six guards paused as well. A muffled shriek came from a nearby alleyway, and Elsa signalled the guards to go check it out. The she yanked back on Anna's sleeve, as Anna had marched off indignantly toward the sound as soon as she first heard it. Following the four guards who had gone toward the alley, the sisters peered into the dimness and saw a young, shabbily dressed girl being pinned against the wall by two equally young men, while a third dug through her pockets. "Stop them!_"_ Elsa hissed at her guards. Three of them rushed forward, the rest hovering protectively around the royal sisters. The robbers, startled, dropped the girl and fled, nimble and light, the soldiers losing ground under the weight of their armour. Without warning, a wall of ice blocked off the end of the alley.

Inhaling sharply, Elsa clenched her hands into trembling fists. Anna glanced at her, concerned, but was quickly distracted by the sight of the guards dragging the young men back down the alleyway towards them. "Elsa, you did it! You stopped them!"

Elsa moaned quietly in response, and Anna looked at her with real worry this time. "Elsa?" The queen waved her off, shaking her head in a quick, 'Not now,' motion. Anna continued peering anxiously at her, glancing away only when the young thieves were before them.

"Don't hurt us!" one pleaded, flinching in fear. All of them were ghastly white, cringing in silence as if they had swallowed their tongues. They stared at Elsa.

"Hurt you!" Elsa recoiled slightly, eyes wide. She shook her head, confusion replaced with sadness. Thoughtlessly, she tugged at her fingers, keenly feeling the absence of her gloves. "No, there's no call to hurt you. Guards, I want one of you to fetch the city jailer. Did you hurt the girl?" she inquired sharply as one of her guards shouldered his way off through the crowds.

"No! No, we didn't!" exclaimed the gaunt, greasy teen who had spoken up before.

"You'd _better_ not have!" Anna roared fiercely.

"Return what belongs to her," Elsa ordered in a high pitched voice.

"Here! Here! Take it!" The youths dumped a leather satchel on the ground, along with a necklace that had a broken chain and a single jewel on it. "That's all she had, I swear!"

Elsa picked up the necklace and satchel and pushed past the young men into the alley where the girl still sat, huddled against the wall. Anna followed her. The royal guards grasped the robbers tightly, though they made no move to escape, but only warily watched the queen - for the queen she must be. Who else had the power of sorcery to create a wall of ice from thin air?

Crouching in front of the girl, Elsa gently asked, "Is this yours? Did they take anything else from you?" Mutely, the girl shook her head, reaching for the items. Peering into the satchel, she gave a satisfied nod.

"This is all I had," she told them faintly. Elsa reached forward, then slightly jerked her hand back, hesitating. When was the last time she had touched someone, other than Anna? Staring at Elsa's outstretched hand, the girl took a shaky breath and then mumbled quietly, "You're the queen?" Elsa nodded, clenching a fist at her side. After another moment of hesitation, the girl grasped Elsa's hand and pulled herself up, then bowed as best she could in the narrow space. "Thank you, Your Majesty. I am in your debt."

Elsa shook her head. "No debt," she murmured. "Protecting my people is part of my job. Is that jailer here yet?" All three girls turned to face the exit of the alley, where the jailer had indeed arrived and was chaining the thieves to take them to the city prison, with the help of the guards. Elsa led the way back to the main street, the other two falling into step behind her, side-by-side.

"What's your name?" Anna asked cheerily. Elsa winced slightly, wondering why she herself hadn't thought to ask that. _Just another human thing that I'm bad at._

"Freyja," the younger girl answered softly.

"I'm Anna. Sooo… Uh… What do you do for a living?"

Elsa didn't hear Freyja's answer, but the sound of the two girls chattering softly behind her hovered in the back of her mind as she addressed her guards, who had handed off the robbers and were staring into the alley anxiously.

"The criminals were apprehended? Good. Take us back to the castle. And, for Miss Freyja, - "

"Wait, - what?!" Anna cut in. "Elsa! I have to meet Kristoff! We had plans!"

Elsa froze, staring at her sister. "Oh. Right… I just thought… all the excitement… Right. Let's go see Kristoff."

Anna stared at Elsa, hesitating, then regained her fervour. "Yeah, let's get going! We've wasted too much time already! Hey, Freyja, do you wanna come with us to see the performers? Elsa, can she come with us?"

"Ah, actually, Your Majesty, Your Highness, I have to get home," Freyja stammered, curtsying hastily. "Thank you very much for your kindness, but I had best be going right away." Backing up a couple steps, the girl turned and scurried rapidly up the street as soon as Elsa had nodded her dismissal.

Slumping, Anna grumbled, "Well, I guess she has somewhere _very important _to be." The princess sighed. _Too bad. It'd be fun to get to know someone new_.

"Anna," Elsa chided, "she just got attacked! Furthermore, being around royalty can intimidate those who aren't used to it. And," the queen continued quietly, "she might have been scared of me. The sorceress."

"What?! Elsa, no. No. People… they just have to get used to it. That's all. They'll be fine."

Elsa smiled weakly at her sister, who did the same. Anna linked arms with Elsa, dragging her purposefully down the street. "Come on! We've got a performance to see!"

* * *

Rosy light filled the castle and long shadows decorated the walls when Elsa and Anna were finally home. Anna followed Elsa into her room, chattering excitedly about everything they'd seen, from the storytellers to the dancers to the fire-eaters and magicians. She also raved about the chocolate-filled pastries she'd discovered at a local bakery. Elsa sighed and flopped onto her bed, trying to stretch the soreness from her limbs and back. Happily, Anna bounced onto the bed beside her, smiling as Elsa grinned up at her.

"That was really cool today, by the way," she said.

"What was?"

"When you made that ice wall to stop those crooks from getting away."

"Oh…" Elsa frowned, her eyebrows drawing together in concentration.

"What? What's the matter?"

Sitting up, she answered, "I… I didn't _mean_ to create a wall of ice. I mean, I sort of did - I wanted to not let them get away, and imagined something blocking their way, and then I made the ice so suddenly, with hardly a second of thought… It frightened me," she admitted.

"Oh." Now it was Anna's turn to frown, thinking. "Well, you didn't do anything wrong," she said slowly. "You didn't hurt anyone, or _really_ lose control. You did a good thing. You got Freyja's stuff back, and I bet she's really grateful."

"Maybe," Elsa replied dubiously. "But I still don't want to use my magic against people. It's dangerous. I… I've only tried using my magic against other people once before, when the Weselton guards were shooting at me. I nearly killed them! It's not safe, to use my magic that way. Not even to defend myself."

Temper flaring, Anna growled, "Elsa! If you need to defend yourself, defend yourself! You can't just let someone kill you!"

"I know, I know," Elsa answered quickly, looking down at her knees. She bit her lip. "I'm just afraid. If I let myself use magic like I did today, then how can a make sure I won't hurt anyone? What if, instead of freezing the space ahead of them, I froze them?"

"That's easy," Anna answered confidently, flinging an arm around Elsa's shoulders. "You just need to practice. Just like anything else. Maybe you could teach yourself magical self-defence," she suggested.

Chuckling weakly, Elsa shook her head. "I'm not ready for that - for practicing with magic against people. Practice in general might be good, though. When I have time…."

Anna pouted. "Elsa, I really want you to have some way to defend yourself. You don't have to throw ice at people, just… block arrows or swords coming your way. That won't hurt anyone, right?"

Meeting her sister's gaze at last, Elsa wavered. Anna's idea sounded… reasonable, if not entirely appealing.

Concealing her triumph, Anna made her eyes as big and sad as she knew how. "Please, Elsa? Just a few self-defence classes? I'd feel so much better," she pleaded, laying it on thickly, "knowing you're that much safer from people who would hurt you!"

Exasperated, Elsa groaned, "Anna!" A lopsided smile graced her face; an admission. Anna had won. "Fine, fine! I'll come up with something suitable. Now, get out of here so I can sleep, before I decide to practice dumping snow on _you!"_ Laughing, Anna dashed from the room, not managing to escape before Elsa's pillow flew across the room and hit her with an audible _whuff_.

"Goodnight, Elsa!" Anna called, peering around the door with a jaunty wave.

"Goodnight, Anna," her sister answered lovingly. "Sleep well."


	7. We're All Fixer-Uppers

Ducking his head, Karl glanced behind him at the blonde haired man sitting at the bar with his unremarkable, plainly built companion. Honestly, how stupid did the queen and her staff think they were? The ice harvester was easily recognized once you were looking for him - and his spectacle at the dissenters' first act against the Snow Queen, the warning shot from the archer, made sure all the insurrectionists were keeping eyes out for him when they met in taverns. When they met in private homes and estates, however, it was another matter. The oafish reindeer-man really didn't have a clue. Neither, he suspected, did the queen. Unfortunately, but necessarily, the first archer was still in the castle dungeons. He had known the risks and accepted them - what did it matter, for a man who had been sentenced to death already? At least now the monarchy would be less likely to kill him, perhaps hoping that he would provide information about anyone else working against the queen. _Or,_ Karl hoped, relishing the thought, _perhaps the wicked sorceress is too afraid to execute anyone. Perhaps she thinks the unrest spreads farther than it does, and that killing would turn the people against her in the blink of an eye._

It really was unfortunate, though, that Buri, the archer, wasn't merely suspected of acting alone, even if they _did_ want him to represent the people's dissent from the queen. If he were seen as acting alone, it might serve as a red herring to the palace to make them believe that the resistance was a grassroots movement rather than an organized rebellion in the making. Karl peered around again, glaring at the so-called Royal Ice Master.

Stinging pressure on his toes caused Karl to suck in a breath and whirl around to face his companions. "Careful," Josurr warned. "Don't be stupid. Those plainclothes palace guards might be clueless, but they do come around pretty regularly, and it only takes one or two suspicious moments to rouse the hornet's nest."

Karl grunted an agreement. Those palace guards… they had _stiff_ written all over them. The way they moved, the awkward, stilted conversation they tried to make with their partners as the pretended not to be scoping the area, eavesdropping. How could they ever think people wouldn't notice them, especially when they made their rounds as if they had tiny clocks planted in their brains to think for them?

"So, Josurr," he asked, "when's the next formal meeting?"

"Two nights from now," the scarred man answered. "The big man wants to arrange a surprise for our most exalted ruler on the three week anniversary of her coronation." Josurr sighed. "I was hoping to bring good news to our meeting - you know that the countries bordering Arendelle were going to report on any damage they received from the winter? Well, I paid a boy on the crew of the Algardan diplomats to give me the news, and he says Algard is pretty much fine. They'll tell the queen that, too," he spat. "They got a few extra storms, some cold wind pouring off the mountains in buckets, unseasonal snow seen on the lower ranges - but no winter for the citizens, no sizeable damage."

The company let out simultaneous groans. "Too bad," Karl grumbled sympathetically. "Maybe someone else will put extra pressure on the crown for us."

"Aren't rumours against the queen already spreading around without our help?" a young man named Erick asked. "They say she attacked three young boys on the street with her powers, all because they didn't recognize her and bow to her. We didn't start that rumour, did we?"

Josurr chuckled. "No, boy, we didn't. As far as I know. I've heard a few different versions though. She's a madwoman, her sorcery is uncontrollable, she was trying to bring some sort of vigilante justice… Who knows. Enough people saw that wall of ice she left in a back alley though; that took a few days to melt, and the rumours are a-spreading."

Karl shuddered, visibly paling. "Magic," he swore. "It's not natural. It's not _safe_."

Josurr rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, Karl, we know you're ready to bolt like a rabbit if striking first starts to look too grim. But just imagine! This could be a golden opportunity to get rid of the whole blasted system. The rich nobles get richer and more comfortable, and what do we get? A life in the mines! The godforsaken mines! Having a terrifying sorceress for a queen could be the prospect of a lifetime!" Guffawing thunderously, Josurr slammed his heavy fist onto the table, sloshing his accomplices' ale from their mugs. Rising, he reminded the five men before him, "Two nights from now. When the sun is going down and private estates are beginning to close their doors and shut down for the night. Don't forget."

* * *

Kristoff clumped out of the tavern, letting the door slam shut behind him as Emil hastily followed. _Another day wasted,_ he thought. With the palace guards, he had been visiting different bars around town on the incredibly unlikely chance that he would again run into some of the political dissenters. Luck didn't favour him, and he doubted they would ever learn anything this way. However, Anna had informed him - red in the face and practically imploding with frustration - that the archer still refused to talk, even under threat of death, and until he did they had precious little information to go on.

Glancing around at the little houses and public shops that made up most of Arendelle, Kristoff couldn't help but smile in spite of his bad humour. All he'd been hearing about for the last few days was how Elsa had stopped that young girl from getting robbed. _What did Anna say her name was? Oh yeah. Freyja._ Old grannies and young maidens and new mothers alike all seemed enchanted by the brave, kind, powerful young woman who ruled them, and two out of every three times Kristoff passed a group of women they seemed to be discussing the almost-robbery. He had to shake his head, with wry amusement, when he thought of some of the stranger versions of the story he'd heard. After all, it was just a robbery, and as much credit as Elsa deserved, saying she had 'saved the girl's life' seemed a little over the top to him. Besides that, somewhere in the retelling, Freyja's age seemed to have decreased by at least ten years.

Other retellings of the event were less pleasant, but Kristoff endeavoured to push thoughts of them out of his mind. He had other things to focus on - like getting to the castle in time for his 'surprise!' Surprises made him uneasy, even though - no, especially because - this surprise had had Anna practically dancing with excitement when she told him to be at the castle by four o'clock that day. _I hope they aren't going to give me another ridiculously extravagant gift._ He loved his new sled and took great pride in it; however, he wasn't sure how comfortable he could really be if he were to receive much more from his feisty girlfriend.

Catching up to the ice harvester at last, Emil panted as he fell into step alongside the bigger man. "You know," he ribbed, "you'll find it hard to get into the castle if the guard who's supposed to be escorting you turns around and talks instead about what a nuisance you are."

"If you say so," Kristoff answered, feigning skepticism.

Emil seemed about to respond, then paused and cocked his head as if to listen. Curious, Kristoff listened as well, and heard the name that had caught Emil's attention.

"… that young Prince Hans was, I think, one of the first to leave Arendelle," one of two older women that were walking ahead of them was saying. "He was on an Arendellian ship that the queen commissioned to take the French delegation home."

"Is it true that the queen forced him to leave? He could have stayed and helped us get this kingdom running properly again!"

"Tut-tut! It makes no sense at all! Why, everyone knows that the prince and the princess were engaged at the queen's coronation, and then the royal sisters had a spectacular argument that resulted in snow and ice everywhere! Then out of the blue, the princess is dating some smelly ice harvester! No wonder Prince Hans left so quickly. Our rulers are completely koo-koo!"

Kristoff scowled darkly, while Emil smirked at him. Seeing that Kristoff was about to cut in on the conversation, Emil grabbed his arm and shook his head in warning. "If the queen hasn't seen fit to spread the story of what happened, we'd best not either," he murmured.

"Hmmph," Kristoff griped, but conceded the point by remaining silent. His annoyance lasted until they turned down another street, now heading directly towards the castle, at which point he began to be troubled. His brow furrowed in concentration as he thought. _Arendelle's been really stirred up since the coronation. What if they really don't like the way the country is being ruled? No, _he assured himself. _Those were just harmless old ladies blathering about the latest gossip._ Still, doubts plagued him as he continued dwelling on the murmurs in the town, from harmless chatter to actual curses to the restless, hidden whispers of the men who had sent the archer. _Man_, he thought. _Who knew living around people could be such a headache?_

* * *

A few minutes before four o'clock, Elsa sat comfortably yet with rigorous posture on her crocus-patterned throne. She had deliberately made sure that the audience in the room was as small as it could be - five of her council members and a couple of servants - as she was sure that Anna's buoyancy would be more than enough to consume Kristoff's energy. Elsa would be the first to admit (in private, of course!) that she struggled to understand people, but with Kristoff she sensed a kindred spirit - one that was, like her, inclined to solitude.

Rapid footsteps echoed in the hall just outside the door. Elsa smiled. Anna burst through the door, dragging a bamboozled Kristoff in her wake. Tripping over her feet, the princess gestured for Kristoff to wait and then promptly dashed up to Elsa's side, lifting her skirts and trying to look at least a little princess-y. Standing off to Elsa's right, across from the five council members, Anna faced the centre aisle, but not before casting a gleeful glance at her sister, squirming and unable to keep still. Rubbing his neck self-consciously, Kristoff lumbered towards the throne, bowing awkwardly to Elsa.

"Kristoff Bjorgmann," Elsa intoned with joyful gravity, ignoring the fact that he'd risen before she told him to, which caused disgruntled mutters among her council, "Today we award you a Medal of Valour and a Medal of Honour, for saving our royal person from a shameful assassination, and a Medal of Honour and a Medal of Valour for saving our royal sister, Princess Anna, during the events following our coronation." Kristoff's jaw dropped, his face, and indeed his entire bearing, going slack. Elsa's eyes shone with a merry, wicked glint, while Anna squirmed and wriggled within the confines of her position, grinning. Councilman Falk stepped forward, with gold discs the size of a woman's palm borne on a turquoise green cushion, and stopped just in front of Kristoff, a little to the side and still facing across the aisle they had created.

Striding forward, Elsa lifted the medals, one by one, and hung them around Kristoff's neck. Turning pink, he ducked his blonde head so that the queen could place the medals with less difficulty. "Ah - ah, thank you, Your Majesty."

Smiling, Elsa stepped back, and just like that, the ceremony was over. Lord Tandri of her council eagerly escorted Kristoff from the room. Anna waited until he was out of the room - it was protocol - and then dashed after him.

"Kristoff! Kristoff, what did you think? Did you like your surprise?! Isn't it great?"

"Ha, yeah…" Kristoff rubbed the back of his neck again, his discomfort fading in the face of Anna's enthusiasm.

"Wait - you _are_ happy, right? I didn't just make you feel really uncomfortable?" For the first time, she looked anxious.

"Of course! It was… quite the surprise." He smiled bashfully, taking Anna's hand. "Thank you."

Lord Tandri cleared his throat. "Er, Princess Anna," he said awkwardly, "I couldn't help overhearing you and your sister earlier, when you were discussing - "

"Oh! That's right!" Anna exclaimed. "I almost forgot! Kristoff, would you like to stay for dinner? Elsa and I would love to have you. Elsa would've asked you herself, but she said I should do it, and of course I wanted to do it, that'd be great, if you stayed, I mean…"

"Ah - I can stay for dinner. I'd love to," Kristoff answered with more confidence than he felt. Anna beamed. "I, uh, might have to find something nicer to wear…"

"Nonsense!" Was that just the faintest note of pique in her voice? He had no idea. "You can come just as you are!" Anna continued. "A servant will show you to a room where you can freshen up, I'll run to my rooms and do the same, and then someone will show you to the dining hall!"

"Your Highness - I would be happy to show your young man around myself!" Lord Tandri offered helpfully, his narrow face alight.

"Oh - okay. You don't mind, Kristoff? See you soon!" With that, Anna skipped off, giving Kristoff no time to answer with more than a shake of his head. He looked to Lord Tandri.

"So!" the short, peppy man said cheerily, "How is it out in Arendelle? I'm stuck up in the castle quite a lot, you understand. You simply _must_ let me know the talk of the town!"

* * *

Kristoff felt distinctly awkward. Not, "I'm-the-only-creature-in-my-family-whose-body-requires-certain-baser-functions" awkward, but his lack of social graces was atypically making him uncomfortable. Thankfully, Anna kept up a near-constant stream of chatter. Which was _really helpful_, because Kristoff and the queen were the only other people at the table, and despite Olaf going on about how Elsa was the 'warmest person ever,' he was having trouble feeling it. She kept glancing at him, not quite directly, and her stares seemed to alternate between discomfort and this sort of… sizing him up. _Probably making sure I'm not another Hans._ That thought did not make his knotted stomach feel better.

"Kristoff, you've been harvesting ice since you were what, eight?" Anna finally paused and took a bite of her food - which, actually, was disappearing at an astounding rate given how little time she'd taken off from speaking.

"Uh - yeah," Kristoff stammered as Elsa glanced openly at him, curious. "It's what my father did, and a lot of men in my village, so I just… took it up." _Act non-sociopath. Act non-sociopath._

"Have you ever thought of doing anything else with your life?" Elsa asked, her first words since the pleasantries they'd exchanged as the meal was served. "Not that there's anything wrong with ice harvesting, but have you dreamed of anything else?"

"No," he answered truthfully. "I don't need much. Ice is my life."

A wry, sad smile twisted her face, as if he had made some sort of joke.

"I could say the same thing," she replied, gripping her elbows as she leaned on the table, her tremulous smile making him realize…

_Oh no. No. _Anna had told him more, by now, about her family, about growing up alone and how much pain she and Elsa were in… He'd been able to appreciate the depths to which isolation could strike at you, but in Elsa's eyes… It was like looking at a painting, no, like hearing a description of a painting, and then seeing the real thing. It was a whole other level of awareness. _Ice is her life… her nightmare, and here I am…_

"Oh! Your Maj - I'm so sorry! I didn't, I, uh - "

"No no no! It's perfectly fine. You said nothing wrong." Straightening, she smiled a genuine, though not warm, smile. "I was simply… reading more deeply than was called for. _I_ am sorry."

Put at ease by her calm demeanour, Kristoff relaxed just a bit. "Uh, yeah, so I…" _Why don't I have the gift of gab like my girlfriend?_ "I guess I've never really wanted to rise above my station, so to speak - y'know, some young men join the army or become merchants rather than live on the land, stuff like that, but moving up hasn't appealed to me - " _Great, now you sound like a complete laggard!_ " - I mean, I'm happy where I am. I have a good life, even if it's… socially lacking," he finished defensively.

Anna was staring, wide-eyed, as if she had never heard of something like that. Elsa once again seemed to be evaluating him. _Okay. Say something. Say something,_ Kristoff urged himself, sweating. Fortunately he didn't have time to condemn himself further before Anna's wordflow returned.

"I've never thought of that! I mean, not that I would, I guess, since I'm basically… well…"

"You have nowhere to move up to," Kristoff finished.

Blushing faintly, Anna nodded._ I have nothing to say. What do I say? I've never thought of people trying to earn more money or gain social status is this a big thing in the world out there why have I never thought of this? Kristoff needs me to… I need to say something back… _

Inadvertently breaking into Anna's thoughts, Elsa dryly answered, "Well, Kristoff, that's not _entirely_ true…"

Anna turned to look at her in horror. "Don't even say that! I can't be the _queen_! Elsa!"

"Anna, it's all right, I was only joking… It is technically true, though," she added defensively, her eyes shifting away from her sister.

Unhappily, Anna started to respond, then stopped, realizing that as much as she wanted to contest Elsa, what she wanted even more was to never ever speak of the topic again. Looking around the room for inspiration, she said, "Uh… so… This is _really good_ roast cook made. Mmmm! I wonder when they're bringing dessert out! Elsa, did you get the cake that one time when the French special culinary team came for that one celebration thing, you know, for the commemoration of our alliance with the White Isles? I know you were locked in your room and all, but they must have brought you something! It was the best cake I've ever had!" Anna gasped. "I should have it at my wedding! Elsa, can we hire overseas again, pleaaaaase?"

Elsa stammered an answer, something along the lines of the "We'll see" that her parents had used on them all the time, while Anna remained blissfully unaware of the way Kristoff's ears turned pink at the word 'wedding.'

* * *

Elsa sat in the royal library, flipping idly through a book of collected poems that had been a favourite of hers since childhood. Usually, if she sat down with a book, her thoughts couldn't be pried away from it; this time, though, she was waiting for Anna, who had offered to walk Kristoff to the door.

Only a few minutes passed, in which Elsa had read several shorter poems and begun a longer ballad, before Anna stumbled through the door, shutting it heavily behind her. "Whew!" she sighed, flopping down on the couch by her sister. "What a day! I can't believe I woke up so early for this!"

Elsa laughed. "Anna, your definition of early is a little different than most people's. But yes, it was early _for you_."

Anna stuck out her tongue at her sister, then frowned worriedly. "Is that _another_ thing that makes me different from everyone else? I mean, I guess everyone else has to wake up early so they can go make a living. Ughhh." The princess slumped dejectedly onto the arm of the couch.

"Anna, you're a princess. You have your own role to play in this kingdom," Elsa pointed out. "You've never worried about this before."

"I never _thought_ about it before! I never thought about life outside this castle - or, well, I did, but only for me, what it would be like for me outside the castle - not what it's actually like for Arendellians. And what do you mean by my 'role to play?' Heaven knows I don't do anything of use here, so I suppose you mean marrying me off to a foreign prince!"

"If that was all I cared about, I'd have let you marry Hans," the queen pointed out mildly. "Besides, you've done far more to keep the people of Arendelle on our side than I have! They love you. Marrying off is most certainly not your only role here."

"That's good," Anna answered. Momentarily troubled by the thought of those who _weren't_ on Elsa's side, she frowned and lapsed into ponderous silence. However the moment quickly passed, when the issue of her evening came to mind yet again.

"Elsa," she wondered aloud, "how am I going to ever understand Kristoff? I mean, we come from such different worlds, and I don't even have to _wake up_ early. I don't even _know_ what goes on out there. But I really, really, really want things to work out for us, you know? I mean, I could never have found you without him, and at first I thought he was kind of crass, but he's actually so sweet. And he likes me for me, not my being the princess, but it kind of freaks him out that I'm the princess, and, what do I do about that?"

Pensively, Elsa stared down at her folded hands. "Anna… maybe you shouldn't worry about this? Kristoff is a great guy, I know, but there _are_ a lot of differences between the two of you, and his background… I'm just not sure it could be overcome, him being used to nothing while you have a whole castle at your disposal."

Anna stared in disbelief. "What? Elsa! He has a heart of gold. You're saying that I should leave him just because I come from a castle and he lives with trolls?" She teared up. "I thought you supported us!"

"I support you - I just think you might want to really sit down and consider this. It will be hard - "

"But we can do it! Elsa, we can overcome our differences! It's - " _No. I'm not ready to say the words 'true love,' not yet not again…_

"Anna, your heart means well… I just don't know if it will work out as well as you're hoping. You've only known him a few weeks, after all. And… well, you don't have a lot of people to compare him too, to help discern who he really is…" At this last statement, the Snow Queen looked fixedly at the floor, ashamed.

Temper flaring, Anna demanded, "And whose fault is that, that I never got to know anyone? I can't lose Kristoff! I've lost so many people I care about. I need a minute." Anna stomped off, disappearing into the bookshelves, her hot tears blinding her to Elsa's equally fierce ones.

Elsa tried to take deep breaths. _All sisters fight,_ she reminded herself. _It happens all the time. But it'll be okay._ Her heart, however, was not convinced. All it knew was that the one person who loved her was walking away, hurt, sad, and angry. Her breathing becoming more rapid, Elsa clenched and unclenched her fists. Her years of isolation swelled up in her mind and choked her, suffocated her. _It's okay. It will all be fine. Anna loves me… Anna loves me… I CAN'T FEEL THIS AGAIN!_

A loud _crack_ caused her to open her eyes, which had been shut tight. The low table in front of the couch had split in half, broken by a jagged shard of ice. The ice was spreading.

_No. Not again._


	8. Lurking Danger

She opened the door just a tiny, tiny crack. Her parents had kept her busy the last couple days, setting up her new room, fussing until everything was 'just so.' While her mother had made it fun, the young princess was eager to be out and about in the castle and gardens again. Elsa peered through the narrow opening into the brightly lit hallway. All clear. Nervously, she opened the door just wide enough to slip out, then shut it behind her. _Stop being so nervous, _she chided herself._ It's not like you're doing anything wrong._ And she wasn't, was she? Her parents had never told her to stay in her room… Although, come to think of it, one of them had come with her every time she'd left it in the last two days. She had left it a total of what, three times? When she had complained of hunger, her father had rushed to the kitchens to snag something for her, while her mother diverted her attention, asking what colour of drapes she would like. They had done that so many times, Elsa was sure her new room must have four times as much stuff as the old one, with half the people!

The crown princess ducked her head as she took those first few steps out of her room, a fugitive in her own home. Soon, however, the brightness of the day and the familiarity of the armour attending the walls returned the typical serene lightness to her steps. Only one thought niggling at the back of her mind cast a tint of uncertainty onto this day - the new rule: Stay away from Anna.

What a troubling rule! Elsa understood that she had hurt Anna, and that her magic could be dangerous. But surely this ban was only for a little while? Had the two days since the incident been enough time? _Well, at least I'll try not to run into her _today_. When I see Mama and Papa, I'll ask them!_

With nowhere to go - her lessons had been temporarily cancelled - Elsa wandered about the halls with unusual aimlessness. Pausing at one of the many magnificent, triangular windows that lined the upper hallways, Elsa leaned against the sill and peered up at the azure sky, which looked hard as stone. The sight of her beautiful land, as always, filled her with inexplicable joy. Sparkling silver snowflakes began falling around her head, and she smiled, catching one in her hand.

Continuing on, Elsa opened door after door, stumbling upon the grand room where she and Anna had been playing the other night. All the snow and ice had been painstakingly chipped away and carried out, leaving only damp stains on the carpet. It looked strange to Elsa, and she found herself imagining the icy coating she'd made for it. Suddenly, the small sparkles of snow floating around her became thick and heavy. Heart racing, Elsa felt her fear and grief and confusion swirl up inside her again in a swift, visceral reaction. _What did I do what did I do what have I done? I'm sorry Anna… _But Anna was okay now. Right? _But the troll said my magic is dangerous. He said I could have hurt her heart… He meant she would have died! _A strangled choking noise escaped her, her realization sinking in. The frantic busyness of the last two days trickled swiftly away like a plug had been pulled, and in a moment of crystal clarity she knew…

_My magic is dangerous. If I don't learn to control it… I might have to never see Anna again._

Never see Anna. It was unthinkable. Elsa tried to stop the mushy snowflakes from falling, but they only came faster and faster, until finally ice and frost poured out of her feet like it had when she cried holding her sister. Abandoning her attempts to rein in the magic, Elsa fled, going to the one place where she knew for sure she and Anna would be apart: her room. A trail of ice followed her, stopping at about the point where she forgot her terror, and simply ran.

* * *

Hugging her knees to her chest, Elsa shut her eyes tight again, trying to hold in her mind the image of the very plain, not-icy library. When she felt her magic arrest itself, she opened them to see snowflakes suspended in the air around her, a circle of frost imprinted on the couch and carpeting around her. It tugged at her, the magic, the winter wishing to expand itself, but the circle held like a wall under Elsa's will, and the magic's urging faded swiftly.

Running footsteps and a quick gasp sounded behind the Snow Queen. "Elsa!" Anna rushed to her sister, stopping within view just outside the circle of snow. "Elsa, are you all right? What happened?"

"Nothing," Elsa answered, ashamed. "I just… got scared. When you left. It felt like being alone again."

"Oh, Elsa - " Anna stepped toward her.

"No! Don't come any closer! I could hurt you…"

"Elsa," Anna said with uncharacteristic patience reserved for her sister, "Just relax. _You_ are in control of your powers. Not your fear. You know you need to let me get close to you."

Elsa took a deep breath and nodded, focusing on Anna but trying not to think. Her imagination was better at coming up with frightening scenarios involving her magic than it was at anything else.

Anna perched on the edge of the couch and wrapped both arms around her sister's shoulders, drawing her close. Exhaling deeply, the queen rested her head on her sister's shoulder and willed her body to relax. Another breath in, another breath out, and she felt calmer. Raising her head, she focused her mind and willed the snow to vanish.

"There, see? You did it!" Anna crowed, standing as the frost and snow rose, scattered, and disappeared. The ice around the table quickly followed suit, splintering into tiny shards that shrunk out of existence.

Elsa smiled, warmed by her small triumph. A note of concern troubling her thoughts, she sighed, "I only wish it weren't so easy for my control to slip. What if it wasn't just a table that broke?"

"Hey!" Anna admonished, "You've made so much progress in the last couple weeks. You don't even need gloves and you're keeping it in just fine!"

"Mostly," Elsa replied, her optimism fading. "Except that time we left the castle. And now. And… sometimes, I have bad dreams, and I wake up with snow or ice around me…."

"Oh," Anna said, frowning for a second. "I didn't know about the nightmares. But it's okay! We'll think of something! Don't forget, Elsa, we're in this together, you and me!" Anna grinned. _Nothing_ was going to get in her way. She and Elsa could do _anything!_ With that thought, Anna wriggled a bit in an excited, happy dance.

"Oh, Anna!" Elsa laughed. "I suppose I have to believe you. After all, you did single-handedly save our kingdom from eternal winter."

Anna rolled her eyes. "What? Oh, I mean, yeah, sure, of course I did it! All by myself! You using your magic to move all the snow away probably had nothing to do with it."

"You know what I mean!"

"I know. But Elsa, really. We saved the kingdom together. And - I know what you're thinking - but it _is_ partially my fault that the winter started. I made you angry and scared and I took your glove off. So we're even."

Elsa shook her head in defeat, gazing lovingly up at her spirited sister.

"Oh, and Elsa?"

"Yes?"

"Even if we fight, I want you to remember that I still love you. That will never change."

"I know, Anna. You've been through a lot because of me already… I love you too. And that will never change either."

* * *

The little cottage was just a bit tidier than usual, with extra care taken to get the dust off the furniture and doorways. Freyja cleaned with immaculate care, checking every now and then on the simmering pot of stew her mother had prepared that morning, while the aging woman napped.

A knock on the door made Freyja pause. Glancing out the window, she estimated that it was just past noon. Her uncle shouldn't be here for another few hours - she had thought he would be doing some trading today. Setting her rag down on the wooden dining table, she hopped over to the door and carefully drew it open.

"Kyra!" she yelled, flinging the door open all the way and pulling her cousin into a hug. "I wasn't expecting you for hours! Come in, come in!"

Smiling reservedly, Kyra returned the hug. "Papa is still out trading, but he said I could come here early." She sniffed. "Ooh, what's for dinner? Can I have some now?"

Freyja laughed, glad to be in her cousin's company again, even if there was a six year age difference between them. "You can't have any of that yet! It won't be ready 'til dinner. But come on, I'm sure we can scrounge up something for you, you little thief."

Kyra followed her into the little cellar in the back but didn't say anything. _Well,_ Freyja thought,_ maybe she's just tired from her trip. They only have one donkey, and that's a lot of walking to get here from the village._

Freyja set out a couple carrots and some cloudberries for her cousin, while warming up a bit of leftover lamb meat from a previous dinner. Leaving the meat on a warm stone next to the fire, Freyja joined her cousin at the rough wooden table and asked her, "So, how was the trip down? Is everyone in the village still doing well?"

Kyra crunched loudly on a carrot and didn't answer, staring sullenly at the table. Concerned, Freyja asked, "Kyra, are you all right? What's the matter?" Still, Kyra only glared at the table, clenching her fists. Where was the bright and sunny girl Freyja had seen less than two months ago, just after seeding? _Well, if she won't answer me…_ Freyja cast about in her thoughts, trying to come up with something to cheer her… "Hey, Kyra! You'll never guess what happened to me earlier this week! I was in town, selling a few products at the market, and on my way home I took a shortcut between some shops in a narrow alley. These men - or boys, I guess, I think they were about my age - came and ambushed me, and they took the satchel with my earnings, and my necklace - " she touched the gem at her throat - "and were about to get away with it - " she didn't mention what they said they would like to do with her, ten was still much too tender an age for her cousin to hear it - "when suddenly some men in uniforms came chasing after them, and before I knew it, a wall of ice appeared at the end of the alley! Next thing I know, I'm standing before the _queen_! The queen herself, Kyra! She saved me from a mugging! And her sister - "

"I _hate_ the queen!" Kyra burst out. "I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" Dropping her head onto her arms, the young girl shook violently, her face reddening with anger as she sobbed.

"Kyra!" Freyja exclaimed, alarmed. "Kyra, dear, what's wrong?" She stood and hastily moved to her cousin's side, crouching and putting a hand on her shoulder.

Kyra hiccuped and coughed loudly, trying to get her sobs under control. Her arms were folded in front of her… and with horror, Freyja saw that two of the fingers on her left hand were almost completely black. She touched the girl's uninjured fingertips. "Kyra…?" she squeaked.

"It was the queen," Kyra answered in a choked voice, her cries finally subsiding. "We were camping… me and Papa and Anabelle… to celebrate the coronation, since we didn't have time to come to Arendelle and see… Then it started snowing. We weren't warm enough, and we were too far from home. By the time Papa decided to start walking back, my fingers were already turning white. He had to carry Anabelle, because she was so cold, and she… she didn't make it." Quietly now, Kyra began to cry again.

Stunned, Freyja wrapped an arm around her, staring straight ahead without seeing anything. _No. It couldn't be. Anabelle? _An image of the young girl as she'd last seen her came to mind, a happy, carefree child who loved to pick flowers and present them to anyone around. She was a little young for work yet - last Freyja had seen, she had been just shy of her sixth birthday, hadn't she? - but she loved to follow her father around in the fields, pretending. _Could she really be… gone? And because of the freak winter?_

"I hate the queen," Kyra repeated fiercely. "It's _her_ fault Anabelle died."

Freyja slumped, staring down at the table. She had no answer.

* * *

Elsa stared at the portrait of her father, holding the bronze candlestick and blue jar just like she had before her coronation. It was strange to think that she officially held the title of queen for almost three entire weeks - in two more days it would be exactly three weeks. Elsa planned to take Anna to see the travelling performers again, for their final and most garish show. Unlike the last time they had seen the performers, this time, Elsa planned to take a royal procession and have a special stand with the royal colours procured where she and Anna could have the best view of the proceedings. After her years locked up, her natural exuberance and adventurousness forcibly bottled up, the queen thought her sister deserved a little extra special attention and extravagance.

Elsa clunked the objects in her hands roughly onto the table. Before the performance, she had something she had to do. Reaching down, she picked up a leather satchel and set it on the table, rummaging through it once again to make sure it contained everything she needed. She refused to make the same mistake she had made the last time she had gone to the North Mountain. Subsisting on berries and damp leaves that she had uncovered from a layer of snow was _not_ her preferred method of living! Fortunately, cold wouldn't be an issue, and she could make her own clothes, so she could at least travel light in that regard. All she really needed was enough to eat until the following evening.

Satisfied with her pack, Elsa walked briskly downstairs and to a side door of the castle, where Kai had a horse waiting for her. A few guards dressed in plain attire rode around her, and escorted her to the city's edge. Dawn was just breaking as they left her, so although she was wearing a dress made of ice (albeit more grey and less blue than was her preference), there were next to no people around to see her and identify their queen. After a last glance back at her city, the queen turned and trotted briskly into the hills, staying close to the trees where her horse would blend in with the shadows. This was a more roundabout route than running across the fjord - _Another perk to my powers, _she thought dryly - but she still hoped to made good time. All she had told Kai and Anna was that she was going to retrieve her crown from Marshmallow. Truthfully, though retrieving her crown was a more enjoyable errand than some others, what she really wanted was some space. She hadn't been alone for any meaningful amount of time since before her coronation. There was that, and she wanted to practice with her powers. Alone.

By mid-afternoon the ice palace was in sight. As soon as she approached the bridge, Marshmallow heaved his bulk out of the snow to greet her. "AAH-OO-AUGH!" he called happily, having a limited vocabulary for words other than those of the 'go away' variety.

"Hello, Marshmallow," Elsa called back, unsure what to make of her hastily constructed creation but pleased to see him again all the same. Remembering what crabby Lord Sundri had said at her council meeting, Elsa glanced up to the top of Marshmallow's massive head and, sure enough, there was the crown. "I'm going to need that back," she told him, pointing.

Marshmallow roared and pinched the crown between two fingers, delicately lifting it off his head and gently offering it to Elsa. "Thank you," she said, and he opened his mouth wide in a grin, a giant guard dog faithfully serving its master. Elsa raised the crown to her head, then lowered it and put it in her pack, with she dropped into the unmelted snow. She didn't want to be queen just yet. Instead, she walked to the foot of her icy staircase and rested her bare hands on the rails. Marshmallow hovered near her, fidgeting uncertainly. Sympathetically, Elsa smiled at him. He needed a purpose, when she was around. "Watch my stuff, okay Marshmallow?"

The snow giant grunted agreeably, stomping over to where she had left her satchel and crouching down by it, staring menacingly into the forest. That settled, Elsa began a slow hike up the steps, gazing wonderingly at the ice she had made, the sunlight catching and refracting into beams of gold and white with slivers of rainbows reflected all around.

At the palace itself, she stopped to take it all in. She had lived here, only three weeks ago. Built it with her own hands and her own magic. How strange! How… wonderful. _How is it, _she wondered,_ that I never knew what I was capable of?_ Already, the vast sky and looming behemoth mountains and crystal-clear air were stripping the clutters of life, the worries and fears, from her mind. _But I must remember what happened here, _she reminded herself._ My magic can be dangerous here too. _Sadly, she looked at her hands. The gloves would never help her again. After all, the handcuffs had proved futile, once she desperately wanted to use her magic in spite of them._ It hurts a bit, _Elsa thought, surprised, _to know that nothing other than myself can keep the magic in anymore. I have no more props that can help me._

Finally entering the main atrium of her palace, Elsa took a deep breath and at last began to practice, first summoning only flurries of snow, then pieces of furniture made of ice, then finally massive pillars of ice that grew until they nearly struck the ceiling. Not one bit of magic, not one crystal flake, exceeded the bounds she had set for it. Pleased, Elsa decided to turn in for the night. She called out to Marshmallow, who with a giant leap landed beside her at the castle gates. He handed her her satchel, which she gratefully took, the cold meal inside most welcome. Once finished eating, the Snow Queen climbed the lowest tier of the many stairs and entered a room to the right, which had been her sleeping chamber. The bed she had made for herself was a good-sized, rectangular block of ice topped with a metre of snow. Throwing herself upon it, she closed her eyes and fell quickly asleep, as comfortable as if she had been on her down-feather bed back in Arendelle.

* * *

Morning dawned bright and cold and clear, and the queen allowed herself a few extra moments in the comfort of sleep before rising. After a quick breakfast, she returned to the main floor of her castle and prepared to practice again. Raising her arms, Elsa willed last night's icy experiments to disappear, and frowned when they didn't. She tried again. _Why aren't they going away? Must I always have Anna near me? No, Elsa! Think!_ She tried to remember the details of the previous times she had successfully made her ice melt. There was the event that had come to be known as the Great Thaw, of course, when she had ended her kingdom's winter. Then there was the other day, when she had created snow in the library and diffused it out of existence. As she pondered her limited successes, Elsa came to a realization.

_I have never made anything melt in my life. The snow doesn't just disappear._

Focusing intently on one of the ice-couches, the Snow Queen stretched her hands toward it and flung her arms outward. Just as she'd hoped, the divan splintered, and pieces scattered to the left and right. With her will, Elsa made the pieces even smaller, splintering and fracturing them until they vanished entirely.

_Interesting_, she thought._ If I fracture the ice until it's small enough, it melts on its own. It vanishes into the air._

Later that day, Elsa threw her small pack over her shoulder and trudged down the mountain with Marshmallow. Her horse spooked at the sight of the snowman, so he followed a ways behind. The party had almost made it back to Arendelle, when a familiar figure came crashing through the trees on a reindeer-pulled sled. Pleasantly surprised, Elsa called out, "Krist- "

Without warning, Marshmallow jumped from the trees, landing in front of Elsa. He roared. "GO AWAY! GO AWAY FROM ELSA!" He raised his giant fist, unsheathing his icy claws, and struck at Kristoff with the speed of an avalanche.

The blow never fell. Sven scrambled, Kristoff nearly fell off the sled as it tipped precariously. When they looked up, there was only a large cloud of gently falling snow on an otherwise summery hill.

Behind the cloud was Elsa, standing beside her horse, her face buried in its side. She seemed to be weeping.


End file.
